Happily Ever After
by PinkandYellowKlaineBunnies
Summary: Eleven years after the birth of their twins, Harry and Severus send them off to start their first year at Hogwarts. How much trouble can they get into? Especially with their parents as two of their teachers. Snarry SLASH. Contains metions of past Mpreg. May contain present Mpreg later. Don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

The Great Hall was filled with chattering students. The four house tables were bare, empty plates and goblets glising in the light. The doors opened and in came Professor McGonagall, with a stool and the tattered, old shorting hat. She was followed by a group of nervious eleven-year olds. She placed the hat on the stool and took out a scroll of names. With that the sorting had began.

"When I call your name, you will come foward. I will place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be shorted into your houses." McGonagall explained before she started calling out names.

Up at the Staff table, two people talked quietly.

"It doesn't seem like eleven years does it, Sev?" Harry Potter-Snape asked his husband of fourteen years who sat beside him.

"No, it doesn't. Sometimes I forget just how old they are. If feels like yesterday we were holding them for the first time." Severus replied

"Potter-Snape, Aphrodite" Professor McGonagall called and beautiful girl with long raven hair and onyx eyes steped foward. She(McG) placed the hat on her head. Seconds later, it yelled "Griffindor!"

The Griffindor table erupted in cheers and applause as Aphrodite hopped down from the stool and made her way to her house table.

"Potter-Snape, Lillian" McGonagall called out next, and another equally beautiful girl with long raven hair and emerald eyes stepped foward. She sat on the stoll and McGonagall placed the hat on her head. It immeditily screamed "Slytherin!"

Aphrodite cheered the loudest as Lillian made her way to the Slytherin table. She received disgusted looks from her fellow Gryffindors.

"What?" She asked them curiously.

"Why are you cheering on a Slytherin? They're evil." One boy asked.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" She asked stiffly, surly she had herd them wrong.

"I said ,Why are you cheering on a Slytherin. They're evil." He said nerviously, scared by her tone.

"She's my twin sister, of course I'm going to cheer for her. And Slytherins are not evil. Just because one wizard from there tried to take over the Wizarding World you automatically assume that everyone in Slythern is evil. My father is a Slytherin and he is one of the kindest people I know." She responded annoyed and slightly angry.

"And who is your father?" He sneered at her.

"Severus Potter-Snape, The Potions Master here." She replied smugly. The boy immeditily went pale. His sister was a 6th year and she had told him all about the terrifying potions professor.

"Wait, that greasy git, the dungeon bat, the Slytherin favoring, Gryffindor hating, mean bastard is your father?" asked a 4th year boy, pointing towards Severus at he Staff table. As soon as he saw her face he wished he hadn't of said that.

"Do you have a death wish?" a 2nd year girl asked him.

The entire Great Hall went quiet, waiting for her to reply to what he said. The staff looked on with disbelief. 'Who would say that to someone about their father, besides Severus?' They all asked themselves as they awaited the reply.

Aphrodite's dark eyes, darkened and she looked ready to hit someone.

"I-I-I..I'm-I'm...I'm sor-sorr-sorry." He studdedred

"As eloquent as that apology is, I don't accepted it. You're an arsehole and you better take back what you said about him. His hair is not greasy, and he doesn't hate Gryffindors, if he did he wouldn't have married my dad. "

Before she could continue a brown haired, first year girl asked "Who's your dad?"

"Harry Potter-Snape." Aphrodite replied.

"Harry Potter? The-Boy-Who-Lived?" She asked, amazed.

"It's Potter-Snape now, but yes. My dad is a Gryffindor but he's half-Slytherin and my father is a Slytherin. I know they are not evil, that is just prejudice. Not all Gryffindor's are brave, trustworthly and honourable you know. During the first war with Voldemort not all Death Eaters were Slytherins. My own grandparents were betrayed by a fellow Gryffindor, and my father was a spy for the light durning both wars. So don't tell me that Slytherins are evil because I know better. Now, would you like to take back what you said about my father or am I going to have to make you?" She said. She had inherited her dad's temper along with her father's cutting, acid tounge.

"I take back what I said. I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me." The boy said, scared for his life.

"Fine." With that the great hall became quiet again. At least untill, Professor Snape called out.

"Mr. Johnson, 10 points from Gryffindor and detention with Flitch tomorrow night. If you were trying to beat the record for getting points taken and a detention on the first night back, you need to try harder."

The boy shrunk in his seat with a reply "Yes, sir."

The great hall was filled with laughter as Professor Dumbledore stood and said "Now, that the entertainment is over. Let the feast begin." He waved his hands and each of the tables were pilled high with food, of all shapes, sizes, types, and flavors.

The rest of dinner was uneventful. The girls made friends at their respective house tables. After desseret, Professpr Dumbledore rose and said:

"Before we part and head to our respective beds, I have a few announcements. Now, normally I would have made them before the feast, but our entertainment put us a little behind schedule. Anyway, I'd like to welcome the new students and well as the returning students welcome back. I'd like to mention the the Forbiden Forest is off limits to all students. It's much to dangerous to enter without adult supervisions. Second, Third years, Hogemead weekends will start at the end of this month. And lastly, Quidditch tryouts will be desided by your head of house and team captins. Now, pip pip, off to bed all of you."

And With that, the students followed their prefects and housemates to their dormatories. The rest of the night was uneventful. The first years were introduced to their house prefects and head of house, and shown around their common rooms and dorms. That night the whole castle slept peacefuly, eager to discover what the year ahead held.


	2. AUTHOR NOTE!

Author's note: Should I continue this or leave it as a one-shot? Tell me in a review! :P


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry it took so long, I haven't had time to write until now. I hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry if there are any errors, I edited so I might have missed something. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the first one. **

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing but the plot and orginal characters. Snarry ( Snape and Harry slash) Don't Like, then why are you here? **

**Rose and Hugo (Ron & Hermione's Kids) **

**Hazel (Ginny and Dean's daughter)**

**Rachel ( Fred and Elizabeth's (oc) daughter) **

**Carson (Gerorge and Samantha's (oc) son) **

**Lauren Brown (Lavender Brown and her Husband( doesn't have a name)'s Daughter)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you want anything to happen, give your suggestions in a review or PM me... ENJOY! :) **

**************HPSS**HPSS**HPSS**HPSS**HPSS**HPSS**HP SS************ **

The sun rose over the hills, shinning through the windows and waking the occupants of Hogwarts. In the Slytherin and Gryffindor dorms, Aphrodite and Lily lay already awake, ready to start the day. The first years were shaking with anticipation as they woke and got ready for breakfast. The twins and their year mates hurried through their morning rutines and excitedly made their way from their dorms. Aphrodite and Lily met up by the hallway leading to the dungeons.

"How was your night?" Aphrodite asked as they made their way to the great hall.

"It was good." Lily replied. "The Slytherin dorms are so cool. You can see the black lake through the windows! So, how was your night in the tower?" She asked.

"It was good. The dorms have a wonderful view of the grounds. It's really beautiful." Aphrodite replied. "Do you think they were like that when Dad and Father were students?" She asked.

"You mean like a hundred years ago?" Lily said, "I don't know."

The girls laughed, entering the great hall. The great hall looked exactly like it did last night, except instead of floating candles, the celling was sky blue with big, puffy, white clouds. The hall was filled with chatter, and the tables were covered with food. Students were eating, chatting, and laughing. The girls looked up at the head table, meeting their parents' stares. They smiled at their fathers and went their seperate ways to their house tables. Lilly went and sat by her new friends/dorm mates, Ivy Myers and Jordyn Smith and their (Her and Aph.) 'cousin' Scorpius Malfoy. Aphrodite went and sat by their 'cousins', Rose, Hugo, Hazel, Rachel, and Carson (Who was also a first year) Weasley. They were joined by Aphrodite's dorm mates Lauren Brown and Erin Johntson. The girls talked, laughed, and ate with their friends.

As breakfast was coming to an end the head of houses came down from the head table and walked to their house tables, time tables in their hands. McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, and Severus handed the first years their tables and anwsered their questions. The hall was dismissed and the students made their way to their classes. Aphrodite and Carson met up with Lily, Ivy and Jordyn at the doors to the hall.

"Aph, Cars, this is Ivy and Jordyn. Guys, this is my twin sister Aphrodite and my cousin Carson." Lily said. They smiled and said 'hello' to each other.

"Nice to meet you." Aphrodite and Carson said to the girls.

"So... what do we have first?" Carson asked them.

Aprodite looked at her time table and replied " First we have Charms, History of Magic. Transfiguration with aunt Minnie, Lunch, D.A.D.A. with dad, and lastly Potions with father."

"Who's aunt minnie, dad and father?" asked Ivy and Erin.

"Professor McGonagall, Professor Potter and Professor Snape." Carson, Aphrodite, and Lily said at the same time. The girls nodded their heads with an "oh".

The group of five made their way out of the hall and down the hall towards the charms classroom. The first year Slytherin and Gryffindors waited for the tiny man to arrive and start class.

Charms was very interesting. Professor Flitwick told them about all sorts of spells, levatations spells, summing spells, glamours, and so many more spells that made them quivver with excitment. At least until he told them they wouldn't learn most of that stuff until at least second year.

History of magic was BORING! Professor Binns is still teaching, why nobody knows. His class is like watching paint dry or grass grow. Many fell asleep, and many were on the verge until at last class ended. That was one class no one was looking foward to in the future.

Transfiguration was very exciting. Professor McGonagall turned her desk into a pig, a bird into a cup, and turned herself into her cat animagus form. She told them all the spells they're going to learn this year and the next seven years at Hogwarts. They even tried a spell. They had to read chapter one in their textbook and attempt to change an match into a needle. No one could do it, but many managed to make the end of the match sharp. They even have homework. On the first day! They had to write an essay on the procedure of changing a match into a needle. It had to be atleast twelve and a half inches. (huh!)

Lunch was delecious. Just like every other meal at Hogwarts, it was a feast fit for a king.

After Lunch they had Defense Aganist the Dark Arts (or D.A.D.A). Every one was looking forward to that class. Professor Potter was just so dreamy and cute (at least that's what most of the first year girls were saying, to the amusment of Harry, It reminded him of when Lockheart was the Defense teacher in his second year). They were told about the things they were going to learn. The monsters they would learn about and the defensive spells. They also had homework from, as the girls nicknamed him 'Professor Dreamy'. They had to write an essay on what they read in chapter one of their Defense book.

And their last class of the day was Potions. It was the class that most of the students feared. Much to the amusement of Aphrodite and Lily. Professor Snape made his big entrance, slamming the door and billowing robes and fierce scawl. His actions caused many to shiver in fear, and his daughters to fight smiles threating to appear on their faces. Unlike the other classes, they didn't start any potions. They just went over rules and saftey guidelines. Taking notes on everything that came out of Severus' mouth, there would be a test on it the next day. As soon as Severus dismissed his class the students raced to get out of the classroom.

Aphrodite and Lily staid behind to talk with their father. As soon as the last student left Severus dropped his mask and hugged his daughters.

"Aph. Lils. How was you first day of classes?" Severus asked them.

They smiled and replied "It was great. It was soo much fun. Especially dad's class." Lily said.

"Or should we say 'Professor Dreamy'." Aphrodite added.

Severus laughed. " 'Professor Dreamy'?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's what all the girls in our class were calling him." Lily said. "Cuz he's just soooooo dreamy." she added in her impression of the girls in their class.

"Well, besides that, did you enjoy your day?" Severus asked the girls.

"Oh yes. Class is so much fun. The whole day was great, except..." Aphrodite trailed off, frowning and looking down and her shoes.

"What's a matter sweetie?" He asked her, worried by her expression and action.

"People were saying mean stuff about you. And I know what you're gonna say , we know better, and what they say is just mean and petty. But it still makes us made." Aphrodite said looking up at her father.

"We know that your hair isn't greasy, and that you're not cold-hearted, it still hurts. What hurts the most is when they say the only way dad would have married you is because you put him under the imperious curse, and keep giving him love potions so he doesn't leave you." Lily added.

"They're just jealous." Harry said entering the room and walking up to his husband and daughters. "They're just jealous that they don't have such amazing parents. Now, how about we have dinner in our quarters tonight instead of the great hall?" He suggested.

"That sounds like an excelent idea, Harry. You girls go on ahead, I just want to have a word with your dad." Severus said.

The twins nodded and walked through to Severus' office and thourgh the door that leads to his and Harry's quarters. Harry walked up to Severus, who placed his arms around his waste, and kissed him on the lips. Severus kissed back with passion, his tongue swipping at Harry's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Harry quickly granted him entrace, their tongues glideing together, pulling moans from both men. Severus pulled Harry closer aganist him, their hard, heaving chests pressed against eachother. They seperated when oxygen became an issue. They smiled at eachother and rubbed their noses together. They were brought out of their romantic trance by Aphrodite.

"Are you two done now," She asked, her arms folded across her chest. "Or are you going to continue to try and extract eachother's tonsiles with your tongues?"

"Hahaha, very funny young lady." Severus said with his usual sarcastic wit.

"Yes," Harry replied, ignoring what Severus said."Now you and your sister go wash up for dinner and we'll be right behind you."

Aphrodite disappeared back through the door leaving the two men alone once again.

"What are we going to do with them?" Severus asked.

"I don't know, but I'm starving so lets go join them for dinner." Harry said.

Severus and Harry walked to their quarters hand in hand, ready to spent the next few hours with their daughter before they had to return to their common rooms.

**A/N Did you like? Tell me in a review... have any suggestions about what should happen to the twins... put them in a review... Until next time. **

**- A 3 **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: OMG! I'm finally done with this chapter! I knew what I wanted to write, I just had like no inspiration about how to write it, if that made sense. Anyway, I don't own anything ( Which makes me sad :( ). Sorry for any errors. Before you read & review ( Which I urge you to cause they make me happy :) ), I want to reply to a review. I would have done it last chapter, but i forgot: **

**Hermione Jean Potter: **** Yes, they have four more, the next will be along the way soon **

**Okay, ENJOY :) R&R (Please ! :) ) **

* * *

Severus and Harry joined their daughters in the dinning room. They were sitting next to each other at the food covered table, laughing quietly. The two men joined their daughters at the table. They took the seats across from the girls, Severus pulling out Harry's chair like a gentlemen.

"See girls," Harry said as he sat down. "The key to making sure you have the perfect guy is if he pulls out your chair for you. Which in makes him polite, and caring."

"So someone like father?" Aphrodite asked.

"Not exactly like him, that would be weird. But someone with is manners, yes." Harry replied.

"And of course someone with good looks just like him." Harry added smiling at his husband.

Severus rolled his eyes and muttered "brat" under his breath.

"That's right, and I'm your brat." Harry said.

The four of them served themselves the delicious food, made by the Hogwarts house elves. They ate while laughing and chatting.

The Potter-Snapes spent the rest of the evening spending quality family time together. They sat in the living room talking and laughing. Harry smiled as the looked at his family, laughing and joking and drinking hot chocolate. It made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Laughing at something that Lily said, Harry glanced at the clock.

"Oh my gosh, It's way past curfew." he said.

"Yes, it's much too late to head back to your dormitories. Why don't you two stay here with us?" Severus suggested.

"That's a great idea." Lily replied.

"Yeah, even with you guys as our parents Filch will still give us detention." Aphrodite said.

"Good, It's settled then. Alright, go wash up and get ready for bed." Severus said as the twins yawned.

"Okay." the girls replied sleepily.

"We'll be in to kiss you good night in a few minutes." Harry told them.

While waiting, Harry and Severus put their mugs in the sink and straightened up the living room, and kitchen. A few minutes later, Harry and Sev made their way towards Aphrodite's bedroom. The walls were painted a pale purple, and a large bed sat against one wall. The bed was covered in multiple pillows in a variety of colors. Seconds upon the two entering the room, Aphrodite exited the bathroom, clad in pink silk pjs. She walked towards her fathers. Harry levitated the extra pillows into a nearby chair. Severus pulled back the covers and Aphrodite climbed in.

"Good night, sweetie." Harry said, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep well, princess." Severus said, kissing her on the forehead as well.

"Good night daddy, father." she replied sleepily. She snuggled into her pillow. Severus turned off the light and closed the door behind them. They made their way next door to Lily's room. They opened the door and quietly entered. The walls were painted a soft green and a large bed was against one wall. In that bed was a sound asleep Lily. They tip-toed further into the room and kissed her on the forehead. They left as quietly as they entered. Hand in hand they made their way down the hall towards their bedroom. They undressed and put on pj bottoms, slipping into bed together, Severus opened his arms and Harry snuggled into his embrace.

"I love you, Sev." Harry said with a yawn.

"I love you too, Harry." Severus replied, kissing the top of his head.

Snuggled into each other Harry and Severus fell asleep, listening to each other's breath and heartbeat.

**A/N: This chapter was a little short...Sorry. Anyway did you like it? Review please! :) I would like to thank all who have favorite, follow and reviewed. You guys really know how to make a girl happy :) Keep it up. If any of you have any questions or suggestion tell me in a review or PM me. Untill next time...**

**-A 3**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Finally the next chapter! I own nothing :( I once again want to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed and favortied, you guys are the best. **

**Please read & review! Enjoy :) **

_Beep Beep Beep_

_Beep Beep Beep _

_Beep Beep Beep_

Harry groaned as he was awoken by the persistent beeping of their alarm clock._ 7 am already, _he thought. He pulled away from his husband's embrace, and rolled over. He reached for a wand on the bed side table, and flicked it at the annoying piece of plastic. The insistant beeping stopped. He placed the wand back on the table and sank back into the warm embrace of his husband. Severus tightened his arms around Harry.

"Thank god, that thing was giving me a headache." He said, He kissed Harry on the top of his head. Harry snuggled deeper in the bed and Severus' arms.

"Come on love, time to get up." Severus said.

"Don't wanna." Harry replied.

"You sound like a child. Now get up." Severus said, retracting his arms from around Harry. Harry shifted and pulled his pillow over his head.

"I don't wanna get up." He repeated, slightly muffled by the pillow.

Severus sighed, "I don't want to get up either love, but we have to. We have to teach impecilic, dunderhead children important thing they wont listen to anyway."

"Then stay in bed with me. We can call in sick." suggested Harry.

"I don't think so. Come on, get up and I'll make us breakfast. We can have a nice family breakfast here instead of the great hall." Severus said. "I'll make you your favorite, waffles with pineapple jam."

At the mention of that Harry leaped out of bed and raced to the bathroom. He knelt in front of the toilet and proceeded to empty the little contents his stomage housed. Severus rushed after his husband. He knelt behind him and rubbed his back as he vomited into the toilet. Once there was nothing left in his stomage, Harry sagged and leaned against Severus' chest. Severus placed his hand on Harry's forehead.

"Well, you don't have a tempeature. What's wrong sweety? Where else does it hurt?" Severus asked.

Before Harry had the chance to reply, Aphrodite and Lily ented the bathroom.

"What's a matter with dad?" Lily asked.

"Is he sick?" Aphrodite asked.

Severus looked up at his daughters, a distraught look on his face.

"I don't know. He doesn't have a fever." Severus replied, rubbing his husband's stomach. Harry groaned again, a proceeded to vomit, again. Since there wasn't anything left in his stomach, he was done quickly.

"Maybe we should take him to the hospital wing and have Aunt Poppy check him." Aphrodite suggested.

"That's a great idea. Girls go put on a robe and meet me by the front door." Severus said the to two pajama clad girls. They nodded and hurried from the room. Severus carefully lifted Harry up and carried into the bedroom. He set him down on the bed and hurried to the dresser. He pulled out two silk pajama shirts. He threw one on and helped Harry slip into the other.

"Can you walk, baby?" He asked his ill lover.

"No, don't feel good. Too dizzy." Harry replied.

Severus lifted his up bridal style and carried him from the room. They meet up with Lily and Aphrodite in the living room by the door. The four of them quickly exited their quarters and hurried down the desereted corridor. It was to early for any students to be wandering the halls. They made their way to the hospital wing in silence. They were all worried. What was wrong with Harry?

They entered the hospital wing and found Madam Pomfrey bustleing around the room. She turned when she herd the doors open and the smile slipped off her face immeditately. She hurried over to the family of four, as quickly as possible.

"Whats wrong?" She asked as she ushered them to the closest bed. Severus gently set Harry down, taking a hold of his hand.

"Harry sick." Severus said, his voice laced with worry.

"He threw up." Aphrodite said.

"Twice." Lily added.

Their faces with filled with worry and concern. Poppy immedately started waving her wand over Harry, muttering spells under her breath. a few minutes later a pink light showed over Harry's stomach, and Poppy gasped. She was shocked.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Severus said, noting the shock on her face. _This can't be good. Their must be something really wrong with him_, Severus thought.

"It's ..." She started to say

**A/N ooooooooohhhhh cliffhanger! Is it the flu, drangon pox,... find out nest chapter. I'd just like to say, I don't know if there is such a thing as pineapple jam, I kinda made that up. Anyway, please reviw, they make me happy and motovate me to write. :) Until next time...**

**- A 3 **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: WooooHoooo, it's chapter 5! I bet the suspense was killing you. What is wrong with Harry? Read on to find out. I own nothing :( J.K. Rowling does. Snarry (Snape and Harry slash). Don't like then why are you here? Please read and review. It would make me very happy if you review! :) Anyway...**

**Enjoy :) **

A smile broke out acrossed Poppy's face. She turned to the worried family of four.

"It's nothing serious. It's actually good news." Poppy said.

"Good news?" Severus asked confused.

"Yep, good news. Harry's pregnant." Poppy said excitedly

Severus' expression was priceless. His jaw hit the floor as his eyes bugged out. _Pregnant? Oh merlin, Harry's pregnant! _Severus thought.

"Pregnant?" Severus asked shocked.

"Dad's gonna have a baby?" Lily said.

"Yes. Now, Severus you know the potions that Harry need. The same as last time. I advice you to start brewing as soon as possible." Poppy replied. "I'll leave you four to talk. You have alot to discuss."

And with that, Poppy left the family alone and retreated back into her office. Harry sat on the hospital bed scared for his life. _Oh merlin, I'm pregnant. Again. This time we weren't even trying for a baby. What if Sev doesn't want the baby. What if Sev makes me get rid of it. I love it already. I don't want to give up my baby. Our baby. I know we haven't discussed it, but I wanted more kids and it's like a miracle!_ He thought.

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by Severus picking him up in his arms and spinning him around. The same way he did when Harry told him he was pregnant with the twins.

"Does this mean you're not made?" Harry asked as Severus softly set him down, and wrapped his arms aroud Harry's waist. Harry's question caused breif confusion to flash across Severus' face.

"What do you mean does this mean I'm not mad?" He asked. "Why would I be mad?"

"Well, we didn't plan this. We weren't trying for another baby. And we haven't talked about it, and I thought maybe you didn't want anymore kids." Harry replied, nerviously. He looked at the floor, to nervious to look his husband in the eyes.

"I never thought I'd say this but, you think way to much." Severus replied with a laugh. "Of course I'm not mad and of course I want more kids." Severus pulled Harry into a loving embrace. Harry smiled and nuzzled Severus' neck.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too, Brat." Severus said placing a kiss on the top of his head.

They pulled away slightly and looked at the girls.

"What do you girls think about the baby?" Harry asked, kinda nervious.

"I think it's great!" exclaimed Aphrodite.

"Yeah, I've always wanted a little sister." Lily said.

The family of four laughed and hugged eachother. Poppy came out of her office. She smiled at the sight of them engaged in a family group hug.

"Alright, as much as I hate to interupt this touching moment, It's 10 to and you four are still in your pajamas."

"Oh Merlin! Really?" Harry asked.

"Yes, now if I was you I'd hurry back to my rooms and get dressed. Breakfast starts in 20 minutes." She replied.

They nodded at her and rushed out of the hospital wing. They quickly made their way down to the dungeons. Saying the password, they rushed inside and to their respectable rooms to get ready for the day.

**A/N: I know it was kinda short. I promise next chapter will be much longer. I've just been so busy. Finals are nextweek and I had a ton of studing to do. But after I promise I will write more. Stay tuned for nest chapter. Until next time...**

**-A 3**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am finally done with school! And I passed all my finals... Yay! Phew! Now I can devote my time to writing more chapters. Anyway, here's chapter 6. I don't own anything :( This is slash, don't like then why are you here? **

**Anyway, enough of that. Enjoy! :) R&R...Please. **

The family of four quietly made their way to the great hall for breakfast. The shock of this mornings news, still shocked them. They entered the noise filled great hall, and made their way to their respective tables. Harry and Severus walked hand in hand up to the staff table. They took their usual seats, Severus pulling Harry's out for him. They filled their plates with delious breakfast foods, Harry only eating toast.

Severus saw this and said "I have a free period first, so I'll start on your potions. As soon as I'm done I'll bring you a dose."

Harry smiled at his husband and said "Thanks Sev, I'd love that. I can't wait 'til I can eat something again without throwing up."

Severus laughed and drank his coffee. Albus leaned over to Harry and said

"Harry, my boy. Poppy said that you were in the hospital wing this morning. Are you alright?"

Harry looked at Severus and silently asked him if they should tell Albus about the baby. He nodded. Harry turned back to Albus and said,

" Yeah, I'm fine. Actually I'm better than fine, I'm 3 months pregnant." He said with a smile.

A smile broke out acrossed Albus' face.

"congratulations, Harry, Severus. This is exciting news. When were you planning on telling everyone?" He asked.

Severus and Harry shared a look.

"We haven't talked about it yet Albus. We just found out this morning." Severus replied.

"Well now is as good a time as any." He said with a smile and the usual twinkle in his blue eyes.

He leaned over to McGonagall.

"Minnie, I'm going to make an announcement." He told her.

She nodded in understanding. She clinked her spoon against her goblet, and said

"Can I have your attention, please."

Albus stood up and said "We have some very exciting news. This morning two of our very own professors found out some very good news. Professor Snape and Professor Potter are expecting their third child. Professor Potter is 3 months pregnant!"

The entire great hall bursts into excited whispers and cheers of congratulations.

Albus sat down and continued with his breakfast.

At the house tables, the twins were bombarded with questions about the new addition to their family. Almost similar to how their fathers were being questioned by almost ever member of the staff.

Sybil Trelawney (A/N: Did I spell that right?) rose from her seat and made her way to the expectant couple. She stopped in front of them and said:

"My third eye is telling me that your unborn child, which by the way I sense is a girl, is going to one of the most powerful children in the entire world. One day she's going to become minster of magic and queen of the universe."

Severus snorted and said "Please Sybil, we don't need any of your nonsense today."

"Oh, my dear Severus, but it's not nonsense. My third eye never lies. It's true, I'm sure of it. I can feel it in my bones." She replied and she pushed her oversized glasses up the bridge of her nose.

Harry arched an eyebrow, and laughed. "Well thanks Sybil. Now Severus we have to make sure we spoil this one very well. After all, she's going to be minister of magic one day."

Severus laughed and replied "Don't forget she'll be queen of the universe too."

"Now that's the spirit." Sybil said and walked away, heading towards her seat. The other teachers followed her example and found their way back to their seats, leaving the couple to eat their breakfast in peace.

As soon as she was gone, Severus said "I can't believe that loony tune is still employed here."

Harry laughed at his husband's words and continued to eat his breakfast.

**A/N: Phew, finally done with this chapter. I promised you guys this chapter would be longer. I tried I really did. I ran out of ideas for this chapter. That's why I put Trelawney in it. It actually turned out pretty good :) I know I didn't say how pregnant Harry was in the last chapter but I just decided that he would be 3 months pregnant. Anyway, did you like? No like? Please tell me in a review (They make me smile and happy. They also motivate me to write :) ). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.I'd like to thank all of you guys who have followed, faved and reviewed. You guys are they best :P Until next time, **

**- A 3 **

**P.S: Please R&R :P**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 7! Oh my gosh, this chapter was soo hard to write. I had no idea what to so for this chapter. I put off writing this chapter so long. I had to help my mom and brother set up our pool. OMG! It took FOREVER! anyway, enough with my rambling. Please review! :) It would make me super-duper happy :) Oh before I forget, there will be some inappropriate and offensive language, so caution. Now, on with the story!**

**Enjoy :) **

The rest of the day flew by for the family of four. It was filled with congratulations, inquires, and joyful and supportive comments and statements. Some were not as nice and supportive as the others. Although, it turned out to be a pretty fantastic day, until dinner. Lily and Scorpius met up with Aphrodite, Rose and Hugo, Hazel, Rachel and Carson after the last class of the day. After dropping their stuff off at their respective dorms ( stopping off in the dungeons last) the group of eight made their way towards the great hall. They chatted, laughed and gossiped during the long walk from the dungeons to the great hall.

"So what do you guys think about the baby?" Scorpius asked Lily and Aphrodite.

"I'm excited! I can't wait to have a little brother or sister." Lily said.

"Oh me too! I can't wait to play with him/her, and put him/her in pretty clothes. It'll be so much fun!" Aphrodite replied.

"I wish our parents would have another baby." Rose said.

"Not me, I'm fine with Anderson. He's all the little sibling I want." Hazel said.

"Yeah, I would love another little brother or sister." Hugo said.

"Next time your mom writes you guys you should ask her for one." Lily said.

"Yeah, that's what we did. Do you remember that?" Aphrodite said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, that was so funny. Especially dad's face!" Lily replied laughing.

"What happened?" Hazel asked.

"Okay, so we were 8 and it was right after Anderson (who is now 3) was born. It was right after we visited him in the hospital." Aphrodite started.

"We were playing in the livingroom and father and dad were drinking tea and talking in the kitchen. So while we were playing, we started talking about Anderson, and how Hazel was lucky to have a little brother." Lily said.

"And I said 'Wouldn't it be cool if we had a little brother or sister?' and Lily said 'Yeah, we should go ask for one.' . So we went into the kitchen and walked up to dad and asked 'Daddy, can we have a little brother or sister.' and we even used our puppy dog eyes."

"You should have seen their faces. It was priceless. Dad spit out his tea and father choked on his. It was so funny. Anyway, father and dad shared a look and father said they'd talk about it and we'll see." Lily said with a laugh finishing the story.

"Yeah and now we're getting one. It only took three years!" Aphrodite said. They all laughed.

By now they were in the entrance hall and only 4 feet away from the entrance of the great hall. They were on their way towards the doors when they were stopped by Kayla Bulstrode (spelling?) and Brynn Parkinson.

"Hey! Potter-Snapes, we'd like a word with you two." Kayla demanded.

Aphrodite and Lily raised an eyebrow ( just like Severus) at her tone.

"Okay, you guys go on head. We'll be right there." Lily told they rest of their group. They nodded and made their way into the great hall. One the doors closed, the confrontation began.

" So what do you want?" Lily asked, in a cold and uninterested tone.

"Yeah, we gonna be late for dinner." Aphrodite said in the same tone.

"Watch your tone bitch." Brynn said.

"Excuse me?!"

"Now, we're here to have a little chat about some issues we have with you." Kayla said.

"And what issues would that be?" Aphrodite asked.

"Your fag fathers is one of them. Not to mentions their little disgusting spawn standing in front of us and inside your abnormal father." Kayla sneered.

Her words angered Lily and Aphrodite.

"Your family is disgusting and wrong. Your fathers should be put in Azkaban, or better yet killed for their sins. Their life style is sick and wrong." Brynn said.

With every word out of the two girls' mouths, Aphordite and Lily grew increasingly angry.

"So what we should have a fat cow as a mom like you instead."Lily said to Kayla.

"Excuse me, what did you just say?" Kayla asked, shoveing Lily.

"Or better yet we should have a mom like yours. A bitch and a whore." Aphrodite said to Brynn.

That was the last straw. The four of them broke into a full on fight. It wasn't clear who threw the first punch, but after that there was no turning back. The punched, kick, and slapped each other. Grabbing each other by the hair or earrings and bashing their faces into the stone floor and walls.

"You bitch!"

"You whore!"

"You fat fugly slut!"

"You skank bitch!"

They screamed names at each other as they ripped each others outer robes. Brynn and Lily landing good punched on each other, resulted in blood pouring onto the floor. The four girls rolled around on the blood covered floor, trying to beat the shit out of each other.

The noise they were causing alerted the great hall that something was going on. The teachers abandoned the head table and rushed out of the great hall. As soon as then doors opened, the four girls came into view. What the teachers saw shocked them. Aphrodite, Lily, Kayla, and Brynn were covered in each others blood, cuts and bruises visible on their exposed skin. Their outer robes ripped to shreds covered the blood covered floor.

" !"

" !"

"APHRODITE EILEEN POTTER-SNAPE!"

"LILLIAN ARTEMIS POTTER-SNAPE!"

A/N: Wooo, girl drama. I admit I didn't come up with that sence myself. I stole it from _Mean Girls. _Anyway, who doesn't love girl drama, as long as it doesn't happen to you? I couldn't decide what should happen to the twins. I mean they couldn't really fight a troll, or a basilisk... I couldn't think of any ideas. So I can up with this. Please review and tell me what you like and didn't like. Thank you! :) Until next time...

- A 3


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Wooo! Chapter 8! I hope you enjoy it! Please review! I'd just like to thank everyone who has favorited and followed and review. You guys are the best :) Anyway, I don't own anything :( This is Snarry ( Snape and Harry slash) don't like then why are you this far in my story? Anyway on with the story! Please review! **

**Enjoy ! :) **

_Previously in Happily Ever After: _

_The noise they were causing alerted the great hall that something was going on. The teachers abandoned the head table and rushed out of the great hall. As soon as then doors opened, the four girls came into view. What the teachers saw shocked them. Aphrodite, Lily, Kayla, and Brynn were covered in each others blood, cuts and bruises visible on their exposed skin. Their outer robes ripped to shreds covering the blood covered floor. _

_" !"_

_" !"_

_"APHRODITE EILEEN POTTER-SNAPE!"_

_"LILLIAN ARTEMIS POTTER-SNAPE!" _

* * *

McGonagall, Dumbledore, Harry and Severus rushed towards the four girls and braking them apart, each one holding a girl back.

"What the hell is going on here?" Harry asked, holding back a struggling Lily.

As a reply all four girls started shouting at once, trying to put their two cents in.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Dumbledore. "Lets continue this in my office."

The others agreed with him and they made their way to the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the headmaster's office.

Dumbledore said the password "Skittles." and the eight of them made their way into his office. Once inside after conjuring up enough chairs for everyone, Dumbledore addressed the four girls.

"Never in all my years as a teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry have I seen such behavior. Especially from young ladies. Your behavior was unacceptable and absolutely deplorable. Now, are you four going to explain to me what caused this altercation?"

Getting nods as a response he continued. "Good. Now , tell me what happened."

"Okay professor. Now Kayla and I were minding our own business, walking to dinner when these two animals attacked us." She said pointing at Aphrodite and Lily.

"WHAT?! That's not what happened!" Aphrodite said.

"Not even close to what happened!" Added Lily.

"Okay, fine. Then what happened -Snape."

"Okay so..." Aphrodite began

***FLASHBACK***

_"Hey! Potter-Snapes, we'd like a word with you two." Kayla demanded. _

_Aphrodite and Lily raised an eyebrow ( just like Severus) at her tone. _

_"Okay, you guys go on head. We'll be right there." Lily told they rest of their group. They nodded and made their way into the great hall. One the doors closed, the confrontation began. _

_" So what do you want?" Lily asked, in a cold and uninterested tone. _

_"Yeah, we gonna be late for dinner." Aphrodite said in the same tone. _

_"Watch your tone bitch." Brynn said. _

_"Excuse me?!" _

_"Now, we're here to have a little chat about some issues we have with you." Kayla said. _

_"And what issues would that be?" Aphrodite asked. _

_"Your fag fathers is one of them. Not to mentions their little disgusting spawn standing in front of us and inside your abnormal father." Kayla sneered._

_Her words angered Lily and Aphrodite. _

_"Your family is disgusting and wrong. Your fathers should be put in Azkaban, or better yet killed for their sins. Their life style is sick and wrong." Brynn said._

_With every word out of the two girls' mouths, Aphordite and Lily grew increasingly angry. _

_"So what we should have a fat cow as a mom like you instead."Lily said to Kayla. _

_"Excuse me, what did you just say?" Kayla asked, shoveling Lily. _

_"Or better yet we should have a mom like yours. A bitch and a whore." Aphrodite said to Brynn. _

_That was the last straw. The four of them broke into a full on fight. It wasn't clear who threw the first punch, but after that there was no turning back. They punched, kicked, and slapped each other. Grabbing each other by the hair or earrings and bashing their faces into the stone floor and walls. _

_"You bitch!" _

_"You whore!" _

_"You fat fugly slut!"_

_"You skank bitch!" _

_They screamed names at each other as they ripped each others outer robes. Brynn and Lily landing good punched on each other, resulted in blood pouring onto the floor. The four girls rolled around on the blood covered floor, trying to beat the shit out of each other. _

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"And that's when you showed up." Lily said.

"Is that true ? Miss. Parkinson?" Dumbledore asked them.

"Of course it isn't! Why would we do such a thing?" Kayla lied.

"Yeah, why would we say and do such horrible things." Brynn added.

"Okay, Now that we got that over with. Tell me the truth, cause if you lie to me again your punishments will be alot worse." Dumbledore said.

Kayla and Brynn looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay. It's true. We did do what they said." Brynn said.

"There is no place at this school for the type of behavior and language displayed by you four tonight. I'm completely disappointed in all four of you. Now on to punishment. , , You two are here by suspended for 3 weeks. I'll send a letter to your parents and they'll be here to pick you up in the morning. Now I suggest you take a trip to the hospital wing before you go back to your dorms to pack. And since you missed dinner, I'll have a house elf bring a plate of sandwiches and some pumpkin juice to you." Dumbledore told them. Before they got up to leave he added

"But first I want you to apologize to the Potter-Snapes."

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

And with that the two girls left the headmaster's office and made their way to the hospital wing. Dumbledore turned to look at Aphrodite and Lily.

"Now, what to do with you two. Let's see, I think that 2 weeks of detention will suffice. Now enough with the formalities. Are you girls okay?" He said.

"Yeah, just a little beat up." Lily said.

Harry and Severus stepped forward and hugged their girls.

"We're so proud of you girls." Harry said, hugging Aphrodite.

"Of course. You were defending our family. We might not like the manner you chose to do so, but the intentions behind it were in good nature." Severus replied, hugging Lily.

"So, who do we have detention with for the next 2 weeks?" Lily asked.

"Us." Harry said.

"Really?" Lily asked hopeful.

"Oh yes. We have loads of things for you two to do. Scrub cauldrons, Clean our classrooms, organize and alphabetized the ingredients, we have loads of stuff planned. Now let's go to the hospital wing and get you girls fixed up." Severus said.

"And then we'll have dinner in our rooms, since we missed the majority of it." Harry said.

And with that the family of four made their way to the hospital wing. The girls were walking in front of their parents so they didn't see their eyes shinning with pride.

**A/N: Wooo! The end of chapter 8! I plan on publishing the next two chapters next time I update. The next chapter is going to have a time skip. Not much, I'm just going to skip to X-mas. So anyway, did you like? No like? Please tell me in a review. They make me so happy :) Plus they motivate me to write more. Until next time...**

**- A 3**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Woo Hoo! It's finally chapter 9! Now this chapter has a time skip. It doesn't skip that much, just to christmas. It would have like a million chapters if I wrote one for everyday. Now, I don't own anything blah blah blah :( This is Snarry (Snape and Harry) slash. Don't like then why are you this far in my story? Anyway, on with the story...**

**Enjoy :)**

Three months after the incident with the four girls, Severus, Harry, Aphrodite, and Lily made their way to the great hall two days before Holiday break (It's December 19th). Harry was now 6 months pregnant and was sporting a baby bump that was noticeable even in the most baggiest robes. When they entered the great hall they were assaulted with christmas decorations. The twelve christmas trees lined the walls, covered in bright and shining ornaments, and twinkling lights that resembled Dumbledore's eyes. Garland littered the walls and tables.

"Uh, it looks like Father christmas vomited all over the room." Severus said.

"Uh, I agree. I mean I love christmas and decorating. It's the one holiday that Slytherin and Gryffindor colors go together, but this is a little much." Harry replied as he and Severus made their way up to the head table, hand in hand.

"I think Albus as finally lost what little mind he had." Severus said quietly as the approached the table.

They made their way to their seats and were assaulted by Dumbledore's voice.

_Jingle bells _

_Jingle bells_

_Jingle all the way_

_Oh what fun It is to ride_

_In a one horse open sleigh_

_Hay! _

Severus and Harry arrived at their seats and Severus pulled out Harry's chair and helped him sit.

"Aw thank you dear." Harry said with a smile. Severus rolled his eyes and took his own seat.

"Don't you just love christmas. It's one of my favorite holidays." Dumbledore said, unwrapping a lemon drop and popping it in his mouth.

"Oh yes, we can tell it's one of your favorite holidays Albus." Severus said glancing at the headmasters attire.

It was horrendous. He was wearing red and green robes. They wouldn't have been so bad if they didn't have all the attachments. Bells, ornaments, lights, tinsel, you name it, it was on there. He looked like a walking christmas tree on crack. But the worse part of his outfit was his hat. It was a santa hat with antlers and elf ears. There were bells hanging from the antlers along with some misletoe.

"Um, is that a new hat Albus?" Harry asked him, piling food onto his plate.

"Oh yes it is. I just bought it last week when I went to go pick up some more lemon drops. I saw it and just had to have it. Do you like it?" Albus said.

"It's... nice." Harry said and looked away. He busied himself with his food.

"Why thank you. You know that's what Minerva said when she saw it this morning."

"I'm sure it was." Severus said under his breath.

Harry heard him and laughed, choking on his food. He started coughing. Severus looked at him with concern as he patted him on the back.

"Are you okay, Love? Should I get Poppy?" Severus asked his voice laced with concern.

With one last cough Harry said "I'm fine. Next time you make a comment like that make sure I don't have food in my mouth."

He wiped his mouth with his napkin and took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"So does that mean I could keep my mouth shut since you always seem to have food in your mouth." Severus said, smiling. His tone of voice and his smile made it clear he was joking and not trying to offend his hormonal husband.

"Ha ha ha, Severus. That was a hilarious. Besides, if you could keep it in your pants I wouldn't need to eat so much." Harry replied.

"Oh you love it." Severus replied.

"Yes I do. Now, pass me the gravy honey." Harry asked.

Severus chuckled and complied with his husbands request.

*** MEAN WHILE AT THE HOUSE TABLES***

Aphrodite and Lily sat at their respective house table with their friends. They chatted happily about the holidays, and of course some gossip, as they ate.

As they ate Lily looked up at the head table at her dads. Scorpius followed he gaze and smiled.

"They are so cute, aren't they?" Scorpius commented.

"Are they that cute in private?" Ivy asked, grabbing a piece of toast.

"Worse. You should have seen them last night. They were disgustingly cute. '_Honey can I get you anything' 'How are you feeling love?' 'Do you want to go to bed baby?' 'Do you need any help sweetie?'. _Uh, and all the kissing and goo goo eyes they were making at each other. I felt like my brain was going to disintegrate from all their sweetness. Me and Aph had to hide in our rooms after a while. There is only so much coupleiness one person can take from them."

"Well I think they're cute." Joryden said.

"You guys should come over during the holidays and see them for yourselves. You won't be thinking that after 2 minutes with them." Lily said.

"Alright, Owl and I'll ask my parents." Ivy said.

"Yeah, I'll ask mine too." Joryden said.

"Good. I'll ask them later if you can come over." Lily said.

***AT THE GYFFINDOR TABLE***

Aphrodite was sitting with Carson, Rose, Hugo, Hazel, Rachel, Lauren, and Erin, eating and laughing.

Hazel look up at the head table and smiled.

"Aww, Uncle Sev and Uncle Harry are so cute. I wish my parents were that cute." She commented.

Lauren and Erin follow her gaze, "Are they always that cute?" Erin asked.

"Yes." replied Aphrodite, Carson, Rose, Hugo, Hazel and Rachel.

"And sometimes worse. Uh, like last night. You should have seen them last night. They were disgusting. Making kissy faces and goo goo eyes at each other. Not to mention all the kissing and pet names...YUCK!" Aphrodite added.

"Pet names?" They asked her.

"Yeah like Honey, Sweetie, Love, Cutie pie, Cuddle bear, Sevywevy, Sevybear..." She replied.

Carson laughed, "Sevybear?"

"Oh yeah. Father says he hates that one, but secretly I think he likes it. Anyway they are so gross sometimes." Aph said.

"I still think they're cute." Lauren said.

"Me too." Erin said.

"You two should visit over the holiday break. Then you can see for yourselves how gross they are. We're going home Wednesday after breakfast. I'll owl you guys and you can ask you parents. I'll ask mine later."

"Okay." Lauren agreed.

"Sounds good."

***BACK AT THE HEAD TABLE***

"Speaking of eating more, how is the little Potter-Snape?" Dumbledore asked Harry.

"Fine." Harry replied, one of his hand going to his stomach and rubbing small circles on it. "The baby is very active. Especially when Severus isn't around. I think he/she does it cause he/she missed him."

"We have an appointment with Poppy after breakfast to find out the gender." Severus added.

"Yay! It sounds exciting. You will of course inform me of the gender yes?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course, Albus." Harry said.

The rest of the meal went swimmingly. They chatted, and laughed (or in Severus' case chuckled: He didn't laugh in public). At the end of breakfast Harry and Severus made their way out of the great hall and into the hospital wing. They held hands and talked the entire way. The entered the hospital wing and were immediately ushered to a bed. Poppy drew the curtains around the bed for privacy.

"Lay down and take your shirt off I'll be right back." Poppy ordered as she rushed to her office.

Severus helped Harry remove his outer robes, sweater, and button down shirt. He carefully helped his husband onto the bed and laid him on his back. His stretched, golden stomach was exposed. They stocked it lightly as they awaited the return of Madam Pompfrey. Severus leaned towards Harry's stomach and smiled.

"Hi there little one." He said in a soft voice. "I'm your other dad. The person your inside, he's your daddy. We love you very much and we can't wait to meet you."

Harry looked at his husband, his eyes shining with tears.

"Severus, you are the best husband in the whole world. And the best dad." Harry said, causing Severus to sit up and lean towards him.

Harry closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against Severus'. Severus immediately responded, his tongue tracing Harry's bottom lip, requesting entrance. Harry granted him entrance, deepening the kiss. They kissed for a few more minutes before the sound of someone clearing their throat caused them to pull apart.

"Sorry to interrupt but we have an appointment to continue. Now let's see how the baby is doing." Poppy said waving her wand over Harry's protruding stomach.

"Have you been having any problems?" She asked him.

"No, nothing out of the ordinary. My back hurts, my ankles are swollen, I feel and look like a beached whale. Nothing unusual." Harry replied.

Severus frowned and said "No you don't. I think you look beautiful."

"Awww, Severus." Harry said, tears filling his eyes again.

Severus leaned over and kissed away the few tears that managed to escape.

"Damn hormones." Harry muttered causing Severus and Poppy to laugh.

"Okay everything seems to be in order. Let's see the baby." Poppy said.

She waved her wand over Harry's stomach, muttering a spell under her breath and a 3-D picture of the baby appeared over Harry's stomach. Another wave of her wand and the baby's heart beat filled the room.

"Now, you too want to know the gender?" Poppy asked the expectant parents.

"Of course." Harry said.

Severus grabbed Harry's hand in his as they awaited the news of what they were having.

Poppy smiled and said "Well, congratulations. You're having another girl."

The two men smiled.

"Yay. I was kinda hoping for a boy though." Harry said.

"Well, the next one can be a boy." Poppy said.

Harry and Severus shared looks of shock.

"Well, will have to talk about that but maybe." Severus said.

"Wait, you want more kids after this one?" Harry asked.

"Maybe, I mean I wouldn't be opposed to the idea." Severus replied.

"Good, cause maybe we can have another. A planned one." Harry said with a laugh.

"Alright, the baby is in perfect health. Everything is developing normally. Now do you want pictures?" She asked them.

"Yes." Severus replied.

Poppy waved her wand and a decent stack of sonogram pictures appeared beside the happy couple.

"Alright. Just keep taking your prenatal potions and see me in 2 weeks for your next check-up. If you have any problems come to me. Have a good day." She said with a smile and retreated back into her office.

Severus helped his husband up and helped him get dressed. Together they made their to Harry's classroom. Severus dropped him off with a kiss and made his way to his own classroom.

**A/N: Woo Hoo! The end of chapter 9! Now I don't know if wizards have their own christmas songs, like **_**Away in a cauldron **_**or **_**jingle cauldrons... **_**but I just used muggle ones. I don't own **_**Jingle Bells**_**, if I did I'd be stinkin' rich. lol. So here's some Info that is relevant to the story: It is currently 2011. Harry was born in 1980 and Severus was born in 1960. The twins were born in 2000. Please review. It would make me so happy if you did. Anyway, chapter 10 should be up in a few minutes... Yay! Two chapters in one day...Go Me! :) Until next time...**

**-A 3 **

**P.S: Please Review. They make me very happy :) **


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Woo Hoo! Chapter 10, the same day as chapter 9... YAY! I hope you liked the last chapter cause I did when I was writting it. This chapter skipped ahead to the day they're leaving for the holiday brake. I would just like to thank all of you who have reviewed, faved and followed. You guys are the best! :) Anyway, on with the story...**

**Enjoy :) **

Harry opened his eyes and immediately closed them. _It's too bright to get up _he thought. He groaned and opened his eyes again. He look over at the clock on his nightstand.

"Uh, it's 6:15." He said rubbing his eyes. He looked at his sleeping husband beside him.

"Sev." He said gently shaking his shoulder. "It's time to get up."

Severus stirred and rolled over.

"Don't wanna." He said.

Harry laughed.

"Severus, you're acting like me. Now, I don't want to get up either but we have to. We have to go to breakfast, then chaperone the students to hogsmead to the train, and then pack and go home to the manor. Now lets get up." Harry said.

"Fine." He grumbled, sitting up."But, I'm sleeping in tomorrow."

"That's fine. I'll sleep in with you." Harry replied.

Harry and Severus got out of bed and went through with their morning routine. They used the restroom, took a shower (which they shared: getting them more dirty than clean) and got dressed. They walked to the livingroom hand in hand and exited their quarters. They talked quietly with each other as they made their way to the great hall for breakfast.

They entered the crowded great hall and made their way up to the head table (It took alot longer than usual). Severus, being the gentleman he was, pulled out his husband's chair and help him sit down, before taking his own seat.

"I swear I wasn't this big yesterday." Harry said as he filled his plate with many of the choices of foods.

"Well, I think you're beautiful." Severus said, filling his own plate.

Harry smiled at his husband's words, tears filling his eyes.

"Awww, Sev. You're so sweet." Harry said, kissing his husband on the cheek.

His tears spilled over and down his cheeks. Severus saw this and was immediately concerned. He brought his thumb to Harry's face and wiped away the tears.

"What's wrong, Love? Are you in any pain? Are you okay? Should I go get Poppy?" Severus asked worried.

"I'm fine. The only thing wrong is my hormones." He said smiling sweetly at his husband.

Severus nodded, his eyes flooding with relief.

"Okay. As long as you're okay." He said, smiling at Harry. He kissed his cheek and moved back to his place to start eating his breakfast.

"You should eat up. You're eating for two and are going to need your strength." He said.

Harry smiled and dug into his breakfast.

Albus, who was sitting next to Harry th entire time, smiled at the two men.

_'They are so cute. I'm so glad they got together' _

After breakfast, Harry and Severus meet up with their daughters at the doors exiting the great hall.

"Hi daddy, father. How are you this lovely morning?" Aphrodite asked her fathers as they made their down the hallway.

"Hello father, daddy. My you two look lovely this morning." Lily said.

Severus and Harry shared a knowing look and turned back to their daughters.

"Alright you two, what do you want?" Harry asked.

"What ever do you mean father?" Aphrodite said faking confusion.

"Can't we just say good morning and hello to our lovely, delightful, best parents in the whole wide world?" Lily asked innocently.

"No." Harry and Severus replied at the same time.

"Okay. you caught us." Aphrodite said.

"We were wondering if maybe over the holiday break if our friends could maybe come over?" Lily said.

Harry laughed and said "I don't see why not. Do you Sev?"

"No as long as you behave I don't have a problem with it." He replied. "As long as it's okay with their parents."

"YAY!" The twins shouted.

"You are the best parents in the entire world." Aphrodite said, hugging her dads and kissing them each on the cheek.

"The entire universe." Lily added following Aphrodite's example and hugging and kissing Harry and Severus.

"Yes, thank you. Now go pack your trunks and meet us in our quarters and we'll head down with the rest of the students to Hogsmeade. Then we'll finish packing anything else we'll need and floo home. Okay?" Severus said.

The girls, still excited about the fact their friends were allowed to come over, just nodded and skipped away to their respective dorms to pack.

Harry and Severus look at each other and shock their heads. They continued on their way to their quarter, hand in hand. As they walked they attracted stares and comments about how "cute" they were and how "adorable" they were.

As soon as they were back in their quarters they continued with their packing. Well, Severus did. Harry sat on the bed and watched Severus pack all their things. After a few minutes of doing things on his own Severus look at His husband.

"You know this would be done a lot faster if you helped." He commented as he finished packing his clothes and books ect... and moves onto Harry's stuff.

"But you're doing such a good job. Besides, My ankles hurt. And so does my back. It's not easy carrying around a baby inside you all the time you know." Harry replied from his place on the bed. He didn't make a move to get up.

"Of course dear I must have forgotten." Severus said.

He closed the last suit case with his wand. He stood up and walked over to the bed. He sat down beside Harry.

"Okay, that's the last suit case. The only thing left to do is wait for the girls to bring their trunks down. Then we have to place them by the fire place for later. And we just have to bring the little dunderheads to the train station and then we're home free." Severus said, waving his wand and the suit cases disappeared to the living room by the fire place.

He took Harry's sock covered feet (his shoes were at the foot of the bed) into his lap and began messaging them.

"Ohhhh god...Sev..that feels so good...ohhhh... right there..." Harry moaned."Ohhhh sev...harder."

At that moment Lily and Aphrodite walked into the quarters. They heard Harry's voice and shared and look and shuttered.

"Are you two going at it again?" Lily asked.

"We have to leave soon if we want to make sure the students make it to the train on time." Aphrodite shouted in the direction of the bedroom.

Harry and Severus walked out of their bedroom hand in hand.

"Hh ha ha. You girls are hilarious." Severus said sarcastically.

Harry laughed at his husbands comment.

"Alright, girls place your trunks next to ours by the fire-place and we'll leave to go see your little friends off." Harry said.

The girls put their trunks next to the fire-place.

The family of four made their way out of their quarters and down towards the entrance hall. When they arrived they were greeted by McGonagall and a large group of students with their luggage.

"Severus, Harry good now that you're here we can leave." Minerva said to the two men.

The three teachers lead the group down the path and into Hogsmead. The lead them to the train station and helped them with their luggage. Lily and Aphrodite said good-bye to their friends, with promises to owl about coming over, and walked back to join their fathers by McGonagall.

The five of them chatted while they waited for the train to pull out of the station. Once the train left, the five of them made their way back to Hogwarts. They chatted and laughed until the went their separate ways in the entrance halls (they said good-bye with the promise of seeing each other on christmas at the Weasley christmas dinner). The growing family made their way back to their quarters. Once inside they grabbed the last of their belongings they wanted to take with them and flooed to their manner.

When they finally arrived home (a beautiful manor with plush furniture and shiny hard wood floors so clean you could eat off of), after being greeted by their house elves (Twinkie, Winky and of course Dobby), the four of them unpacked and put their stuff away. a few hours later, once everything was in order they meet up in the dinning room for a late lunch.

Once lunch was over the family of four spent the rest of the day decorating their house for christmas. They hung up garland, and their stockings. They went out and got a tree. They decorated it with ornaments and twinkling lights. They sang christmas carols and hung mistletoe (which Harry and Severus got caught under on more than one occasion: much to their delight and their daughters disgust who would want to see their parents kiss as much as they did. It was bad enough they were all over each other on a daily basis but the mistletoe just made it worse).

When they were done with the decorating they moved back to the dinning room for a lovely dinner. As they ate the wonderful meal cooked by the house elves, they laughed and talked.

Once the meal was complete the four of them were very tired. They all went to bed, looking forward to sleeping in for many days to come.

**A/N: YAY! The end of chapter 10! Now this chapter took place on December 21****st****. I'm going to do the 22****nd**** and then just skip to the 24****th****. Now did you like it? Did you not like it? Please tell me in a review. Now I need things for the twins to do after the holidays. Things that will get them in trouble. I can't think of any so I'd like it if you guys could put any ideas you have into a review. Thank you! Until next time...**

**-A 3**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Woo hoo! SURPRISE! Chapter 11 :) I'd like to thank all y'all who have reviewed, faved and followed: You guys are the best! Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter :( The phenomenon belongs to the lovely J.K Rowling. This is Snarry (Snape and Harry) SLASH. Oh, by the way Harry and Severus hired Dobby when they got married, they pay him. Don't like then why are you here? Oh before you read do you know what bugs me? When people who hate slash fics read them and then complain at the end. Hello! what is the point? You're just wasting your time to make someone else feel bad. Huh, Anyway please enjoy :) And don't forget to review ;)**

**Enjoy :)**

The sun shone brightly through the windows of Prince Manor (Harry and Severus kept its name to honor Severus' mother). It's occupants sound asleep as the sun rose higher in the sky. Well, most of them. The only one in the house not asleep was Harry. He laid in the bed he shared with his husband wide awake. He was awoken by the baby's kicking, after that he just could fall back asleep. He was uncomfortable and tired. All he wanted to do was lay in bed for a few more hours and sleep. But no. The baby had other ideas about what he should be doing.

Harry sighed and gave up on trying to go back to sleep. He turned and looked at the clock for the millionth time that morning.

_Huh, 7:30. It's only been two minutes since the last time I looked. _Harry thought. He sighed and threw back the covers on his side of the bed. With one last look at his peacefully sleeping husband Harry got up and walked, no waddled, to the bathroom.

_I'm up, might as well do something productive. _He thought.

He made his way to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He used the bathroom and decided to skip the shower and take one later. The noise of the water running would wake Severus up. There was no need to wake him 's been working very hard lately and needed his rest. Plus if he woke him up now, he'd be **VERY **cranky and grumpy. A sleep deprived Severus was the one thing he didn't need right now.

He left the adjoining bathroom, and quietly made his way to the study. If he was going to up this early he might as well finish grading those 3rd year tests. He lowered himself into his chair and began grading those tests.

2 minutes later, a sleepy and robe covered Severus entered the study.

"What's the matter, Love? Are you okay? Why are you up so early, I thought you wanted to sleep in." Severus said as he walked into the room and over to his husband's desk.

"I did, but the baby had other ideas." He said with a yawn.

Severus put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked up at his husband with tears in his eyes. Severus was immediately concerned.

"What's wrong baby?" Severus asked in a soft, gentle, and concerned voice.

"I'm so tired Sev. I want to sleep, but I can't. I'm so uncomfortable all the time and when ever I'm close to relaxing or sleeping she decides it's time to kick as hard as she can. I-I-I just..." Harry said, unable to finish before tears were streaming down is face and sobs racked his body.

Severus rushed forward and picked Harry up. He quickly moved so he was sitting in Harry's chair with Harry in his lap. He wrapped his arms around his sobbing husband. Severus rubbed soothing circles on his back as he whispered words of comfort in his ear.

"Shhh, it's okay sweetie. Shhh everything is going to be okay." Severus said.

"Promise?" Harry asked looking up at him.

"I promise." Severus said kissing the tip of Harry's nose and holding to his chest.

Harry smiled and snuggled into Severus' embrace.

Harry pulled away a little and looked Severus in the eyes.

"I'm sorry about your night-shirt. I got it all wet."

Severus laughed. "It's alright."

Harry sighed and wiped his face.

"God I hate pregnancy hormones. I feel like an emotional wreck all the time." Harry said.

"Don't worry sweetheart, It'll be worth it in the end. Just think of the little baby in their (He places his hand under his shirt and on Harry's rounded, protruding stomach and rubs small circles on the exposed skin.) waiting to finish growing and finally be ready to come out." Severus said.

"I know." Harry said with a yawn. His eye lids started to droop a little.

Severus saw how tired Harry was. He careful lifted Harry off his lap and stood up. Once on his feet he picked Harry up bridal style and carried him back to the bedroom.

"Let's put you back in bed. You're tired." Severus said.

"Mmmmm 'kay." Harry replied. sleepily snuggling into Severus arms.

With a little wandless magic Severus managed to open the bedroom door and he carried Harry over towards their bed. He spelled the covers down and gently placed Harry down on the bed. He pulled the covers up over him. Severus walked to the other side of the bed and climbed in. He slid over to Harry and wrapped his hands around him. Harry snuggled into Severus' embrace.

"Mmmm, Night Sev. Love you." Harry said with another yawn.

"Love you too." Severus said.

The two men fell asleep snuggled together in the middle of their bed.

A few hours later...

Severus was awoken by someone kissing his cheek. He groaned and opened his eyes. He was assaulted with a bright light. He groaned and immediately closed his eyes again. He felt another kiss pressed into his cheek, this one was closer to his mouth than the first one was.

"Come on Sev. I know you're awake. Get up." Harry said kissing his husband on the lips.

Severus kissed Harry back and pulled away. He sat up and rubbed his eyes with is hands, the action reminding Harry of a puppy waking up from a nap. Harry laughed mentally. He could imagine Severus' face if he told him that.

"There are you happy, I'm up." Severus said.

"Yes I am. Now let's get up and go down stairs. Me and the baby are hungry." Harry said getting up and out of bed and urging Severus to follow his example.

"You know you can go down stairs and go to the kitchen by yourself." Severus said throwing back the covers and getting out of bed.

"I know but I didn't want you to be lonely." Harry said biting his lower lip.

"Alright now that I'm up let's get breakfast, I'm starved." Severus replied with a smile.

Harry and Severus both used the restroom and brushed their teeth before exiting their room hand in hand and made their way down stairs, still clad in their matching Slytherin green silk pjs.

The couple made their way down the stairs. On their way to the kitchen they passed the living room and found the twins already up. They were seated on one of the couches, snuggle up under mounds of blankets despite the warm temperature in the house. They were watching christmas movies on tv with mugs of hot chocolate in their hands. Harry and Severus stopped in the doorway of the room.

"Morning girls." Severus said.

The girls turned and look at their parents. They smiled as they replied

"Good morning dad, father."

"Good morning. We we're on our way to the kitchen for breakfast, care to join us?" Harry asked them.

"Sure. I'm starved." Lily said.

"Yeah it sounds great." Aphrodite replied.

The two girls got up and followed their parents to the kitchen. Once they entered the kitchen they were greeted by Dobby, who was still so eager to serve Harry after all these years.

"What can Dobby do for Masters Harry and Severus and Mistresses Lily and Aphrodite?" Dobby asked bowing so low his nose touched the ground and his ears flopped to the floor.

"We'd like breakfast, please." Harry said sitting down with a plop, being pregnant is just so tiring.

"Right away Master Harry!" Dobby exclaimed in excitement. He just loved serving his masters, especially Harry. And with a crack he disappeared.

Severus, Lily, and Aphrodite sat down at the table as they waited for Dobby to come back with their breakfast. Sooner than they expected he was back. With a snap of his fingers the table was covered in food.

"Wow Dobby that was fast." Harry commented as he filled his plate with food. Severus nodded in agreement as he took a sip of his hot coffee. The twins smiled at Dobby and thanked him for the lovely food.

"Well, Master Harry I made this early when I heard yous were awake. But then you never came down so Is thought that maybe you wanted breakfast in bed. I went to your room and didn't hears anything so I looked inside and says yous were asleep. So Is came down heres and put preservation and warming on thems until yous were ready fors it." Dobby replied.

"Well thank you Dobby that was very nice of you." Harry said as he poured himself some pumpkin juice.

At Harry's statement Dobby's big, wide eyes filled with tears.

"No thank you master Harry yous is so nice to Dobby." Dobby said as he choked back tears.

Seeing the little elf's expression reminded Harry of a sad puppy and he immediately pulled Dobby into a hug. Dobby was shocked. Nobody has EVER hugged him before. He started to cry harder. His behavior scared Harry. He thought he'd hurt the little guy. He pulled put of the hug and tears immediately filled his eyes.

"I'm sorry Dobby, I didn't mean to hurt you." Harry said as sobs racked his body.

"Oh no master Harry! Yous didn't hurt Dobby. Dobby is just so touched that Harry Potter-Snape would hug me! Fors bringing him breakfast!" Dobby replied wiping his eyes.

Severus got up and handed him a napkin and walked over to Harry. Dobby wiped his eyes with the napkin and blew his nose.

Severus picked Harry up, placed him in his lap and wrapped his arms around him. He whispered sweet nothings and calming words in his ears instantly calming him down. He kissed the top of his head and lifted his head up. He lifted his chin up to make eye contact. He gently wiped away his tears with his thumb.

"Shhhhh Harry, Love. You didn't hurt him okay. You didn't hurt him. He was just shocked that you hugged him. Okay. sweetie it's okay." Severus said as he rubbed his back.

_He wasn't this emotional when he was pregnant with the twins... Only 3 more months and she'll be here...only 3 more months... _Severus thought as Harry finally started to calm down.

Harry wiped his eyes and sniffled. Severus handed him his handkerchief. Harry wiped up the remainder of his tears and blew his nose. Harry looked up and looked around the room. The twins were looking at him with concern and Dobby looked like he was going to start crying again.

"I'm sorry guys. Merlin, I hate hormones." Harry said.

Severus laughed and hugged him close, kissing the top of his head.

"It's okay sweetie, we love you and you're hormonal side." Severus said.

"Is master Harry Potter-Snape okay? Do yous be needing anything else?" Dobby asked.

Harry smiled at the little house elf.

"Yeah, I'm fine, and no we don't need anything. Oh, and Dobby I'm sorry if I offended you by hugging you or something." Harry said.

"Oh, no master Harry Potter-Snape yous didn't offend Dobby. Dobby was just surprised. Dobby was never hugged by a master before. Yous are the best masters ever." Dobby said and disappeared with a crack.

"Okay, well this emotion fest is making me sick. Let's eat I'm starved." Harry said digging into his full plate.

Severus smiled at his husband and shock his head. The four of them ate breakfast and there was no other emotional break downs.

After they finished eating breakfast the four of them got dressed headed to Diagon Alley for some christmas shopping. They flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and headed to the Alley.

After hours of shopping in crowded shops the exhausted family of four flooed back home and put away their purchases.

After putting away all they bought Harry and Severus collapsed onto their bed.

"Oh Merlin, I am so tired." Severus said.

"You're telling me. I feel like my feet are going to fall off." Harry replied.

Severus laughed and snuggled into Harry, his arms going around Harry's waist.

"How's the baby, Love?" Severus asked placing a hand on Harry's stomach.

"Good. She hasn't kicked in a while so I'm sure she's asleep." Harry answered. "That sounds like a good idea. Nap time."

Harry snuggled into the bed and Severus' warm embrace. Severus smiled, kissed the top of Harry's head and retracted his arms. He got up off the bed.

"You can take a nap later, but right now we have to wrap the presents before the twins sneak in here and try to peak at what they got." Severus said.

Harry wasn't happy with what he said.

"Well sorry for being tired. I was just on my feet all day carrying around your child. So forgive me if I don't want to do everything you say." Harry said getting aggravated at his husband.

"Harry-" Severus tried to say but he was interrupted by Harry.

"And where do you get off telling me what to do?! I'm not your little pack mule or house elf. Do it yourself!" He yelled as he stormed off to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Severus was left standing by their bed completely confused.

_What just happened? _Severus thought.

Before he could react to Harry's outburst, said person came rushing out of the bathroom tears streaming down his face. Harry threw himself at Severus and started sobbing into his chest. Reacting almost immediately, Severus' arms snaked around Harry's body.

"I-I'm so-sorry S-sev. I-I di-didn't mean it. I-I'm s-sorry." Harry sobbed.

Severus kissed the top of his head and hugged him tighter.

"Shhhh Harry. Sweetie, it's okay. I know you didn't mean it. You don't have a mean bone in your body (Hating Malfoy for the first 7 years they knew each other didn't count. And hating and killing Voldemort didn't count either)." Severus said trying to calm his hysterical husband.

After a few minutes of whispered comfort words and many kissed and comforting touched and rubs, Harry stopped crying.

"I'm so lucky to have a wonderful, sweet, caring, gentle, loving, sexy husband like you. I just flipped out on you and then cried all over you and you're still here." Harry said.

"Of course I'm still here you little brat. I wouldn't leave you unless you asked me to." Severus said.

"I'm sorry I made us have an argument." Harry said.

_If you can really call that an argument_ Severus thought.

"It's okay sweetie. But do you know the best part about fighting?" Severus asked Harry.

"What?" Harry asked with a knowing smile.

"The making up part." Severus said with a smile.

Harry smiled back and leaned up and kissed Severus. Sev kissed him back, his tongue tracing Harry's bottom lip. Harry moaned and opened his mouth granting his husband entrance. Their tongues glided together in a familiar way, heated and urgent. When oxygen became an issue, they separated and moved further onto the bed, Harry on the bottom propped up on a small stack of pillows. Severus leaned over him and kissed him again, immediately deepening the kiss. Before they could go any further there was as knock on their door. The two separated with annoyance.

"Maybe if we don't answer they'll go away." Severus whispered in Harry's ear. Harry nodded in agreement and stayed quiet.

"Dad, Father. We know you're in there. Come on you guys promised we'd watch movies, drink hot chocolate and snuggle." Lily said.

"Yeah, you promised!" Aphrodite said. "You guys can have sex later, but now we're watching movies."

Harry and Severus sighed.

"Alright, we'll be right down, we just have to change." Severus replied.

"Okay."

And with that the twins left and made their way down stairs to the living room.

Harry and Severus got off their bed and changed into their pajamas.

As they were leaving Harry said "I guess we have to post pone make-up sex 'till later."

Severus nodded and replied "Don't you just love having kids."

They to laughed and walked hand in hand down the stairs and into the living room, ready to spend some quality time with their daughters.

**A/N: Yay! End of chapter 11. I just had to put an emotional and hormonal Harry in this chapter. This is the longest chapter so far and took for ever to write. I hoped you liked it! Please review, they make me sooooooo happy. Oh by the way, chapter 12 will be up on Saturday. Until next time...**

**-A 3**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:Yay! Chapter 12 is here! :) I can't update on Saturday so I'm updating today. Okay so this chapter skipped a day and it's now christmas eve. This chapter is gonna be kinda short since the last one was so long. I hope you like it...**

**Enjoy! :P **

Harry and Severus sat on their bed wrapping christmas presents. Their bed was covered in wrapping paper, bows, scissors, and tags. On the floor in front of their bed were two piles: One of wrapped presents and one of unwrapped.

Harry was trying to wrap a custom apron for (It had a picture of the whole family on the front with the words 'Weasleys Rule') and he was getting very frustrated.

"Huh! I give up!" He huffed in annoyance.

Severus looked up from the present he was wrapping to look at his husband and laugh.

"That's the second time you've given up." He said with a smile.

"Oh you think you're so smart. Here you wrap it." He said throwing the apron at his head.

Severus laughed again.

"Why don't you just put it in a gift bag instead of wrapping it." Sev suggested.

Harry glared at him as he picked the apron up along with a gift bag and some tissue paper.

"Shut up." was all he said as he proceeded to shove the present into the bag. He artfully covered it in blue tissue paper and wrote out a tag. He put in the wrapped pile.

"There I'm done." Harry said laying acrossed the bed, covering the wrapping material.

Severus laughed as he finished wrapping the last present and placed it in the pile.

"There no more presents to wrap." Severus said as he waved his wand and all the presents separated into 2 piles once again: Them and the weasleys.

He cleared off the bed with another wave and plopped down next to his husband.

"Do you think they're going to like their presents." Harry asked.

"No. I think they're going to love them." Severus replied, looking at his tired husband. "Tired?"

"Yes. It's hard work carrying around this heavy baby and wrapping presents takes a lot of effort." Harry replied.

"Well you can take a quick nap before we bake cookies." Severus suggested.

"No, cause once I get to sleep I won't be able to get up for a while. I'm not that tired anyway." Harry said.

Before Severus could argue with him, there was a knock on their door.

"Daddies, can we bake cookies now?" The girls asked opening the door and peeking their heads in.

Severus looked at Harry, both raising identical eyebrows.

"Daddies? You haven't called us that in some time. What did you do?" Severus asked.

"Nothing." They replied.

"Really." said Aphrodite.

"Yeah. We just want to bake cookies." Lily added.

"Alright." Harry said.

He looked at Severus.

"Well, Sev. Help me up." Harry said raising his arms to his husband.

Severus helped Harry up and the four of them went down stairs to bake cookies.

Baking cookies went well. Well, except for the flour fight, which resulted everyone and everything covered in flour. It started with Harry sneezing while measuring out flour and getting Severus covered in flour. He tried to get Harry back but he ducked and ended up getting Lily covered in flour. She tried to get him back but he ducked and Aphrodite ended up getting covered in the white powder. Harry laughed at them and they all ganged up on him. After that it was a full on fight. Flour was everywhere, covered everyone, and on everything.

The four people plopped down on kitchen chairs, laughing.

"Well that was fun." Said Lily.

"Yeah, I bet nobody would believe that father started a flour fight." said Aphrodite.

"Excuse me. Didn't start that fight, Your dad did. I was just defending myself." Severus said.

"Wow Sev. Blame others for your actions. That's rude." Harry said, brushing(well trying to) off his shirt.

"Yes, well. It doesn't matter who started it," Severus said, very discreetly (NOT!) coughing Harry's name. "The point is it was fun and now we can moved on and finish baking the cookies. And thank god we don't have any proof. It would ruin my reputation."

Before anyone could say anything else, Dobby appeared.

"Dobby has the pictures you wished me to take of the fight Master Harry." Dobby said holding a sizable stack of pictures in him small hands.

Harry grabbed the pictures and placed them in front of him. Severus was glaring at him.

"Hee hee, I love you?" Harry said in response to it. "Come on sevvybear, the pictures aren't bad. Besides who's going to see them besides us?"

Severus sighed and smiled "You're right. Don't get used to it, but you are. Alright you can keep your pictures, but I want one for my desk. Alright, lets finish baking cookies so we can eat them."

They all laughed and got up.

Harry looked at Dobby who was still there.

"Would you like to join us?" He asked the little elf.

Dobby's big eyes filled with tears.

He bowed and said "It would be an honor sir."

They all laughed and began baking cookies again.

With the help of Dobby, they make many batches of delicious cookies.

It was a wonderful christmas eve.

**A/N: Well, did you like it? I know it was short, but the next chapter will be pretty long. Alright ****PLEASE review!**** Anyway, I hope you like it. Next up, Christmas and dinner at the Weasleys. Untill next time... **

**-A 3**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: WOOHOO! Chapter 13 is here! :)I know it's been a while since I updated. I'm sorry. I was going to take a week to write this chapter and updated it on the 19th. But then I got writers block and then I went on vacation with my family and couldn't update. But here it is! I hope y'all like it :) I'd like to thank all who have review... and favorited... and followed... YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! I'd also like to thank all of you guys that have read my story. I love you guys. You are all amazing. Anyway, enough of that. On with the chapter! Please review! ;) **

**Enjoy :{ ) (lol! a smiley face with a mustache!) **

Harry and Severus were happily snuggled in their nice, warm bed. Their arms wrapped around each other. The only sound that could be heard in the room was their slow even breathing, signaling that they were asleep. At least they were before their bed was invaded by two very excited eleven year old girls.

Lily and Aphrodite made their way into their fathers bedroom and plopped on the bed.

"Dad! Father! It's time to get up!" They said, bouncing on the bed.

"Yeah! It's present time!" Lily said, bouncing some more.

"Yeah, come on. You guys said we could wake you up. It's 8 o'clock and it's time to get up!" Aphrodite said, shaking her dads.

The two men groaned at their kids antics, but made no move to get up.

The girls, annoyed at their fathers behavior started bouncing some more. This made Harry very nauseous.

"Uh! Okay! We're up. Please stop doing that. I'm going to throw up." Harry said, turning slightly green.

At his word the girls stopped and Severus immediately sat up and looked at his husband with concern.

"Are you okay, honey?" He asked , "Do you need an anti-nausea potion?"

Harry looked at his husband with adoration.

"That would be great. I love you so much right now." Harry said taking the potion Severus grabbed from his nightstand drawer.

He swallowed it in one gulp. He shuttered at the taste but smiled when his nausea disappeared.

"Can we go down stairs and open presents now?" Lily said, shaking with anticipation. She was excited to see what she got. (Who isn't like that on christmas?)

"You girls go ahead. We'll meet you down there in a few minutes." Severus said with a yawn.

"Okay."

And with that the two girls jumped off the bed and scurried down stairs to the living room. Once they were finally alone, Severus leaned over and captured Harry's soft lips in a sweet, good morning kiss.

"Mmmm. Good morning Sev." Harry said once they broke apart.

Severus smiled at him and rubbed their noses together.

"Good morning to you too sweetie." He replied, kissing him again and placing a hand on his protruding belly. The baby kicked.

"And good morning to you too baby girl." Severus said leaning down and placing a kiss on his husbands belly.

Harry giggled as the baby kicked back in response.

"Okay. We better get down stairs before the girls burn holes in the presents with their stares." Severus said pulling away from Harry and getting up from their bed.

He leaned down and helped Harry up and they both went to the bathroom. They emptied their bladders and brushed their teeth (Who wants to open presents with a full bladder and morning breath? What if you pee yourself with excitement? lol :) ).

They made their way down the stairs and into their decorated living room. They found Aphrodite and Lily sitting in front of the christmas tree staring at the presents covering the floor beneath it.

At this sight, Severus and Harry laughed.

"Should we put them out of their misery and let them open them?" Harry whispered to Severus.

Severus shock his head and mouthed 'watch this'

"Okay girls it's time for breakfast. Then we can open presents." He said that trying to hide a smile.

The girls turned to look at him and they looked like they were ready to cry. Harry and Severus tried, and failed, to quell their laughter. They burst out laughing, having to lean on each other in order to not fall over.

"That wasn't funny." Lily said, glaring at the two hysterical men.

"You guys are mean." Aphrodite said.

"Oh god! You two should have seen your faces." Harry said laughing.

"You guys are jerks." Lily said, throwing a pillow at her fathers.

"Yeah, but you should have seen your faces." Harry said, still laughing.

"Hahahaha. That was so funny. You guys are a riot. Can we open presents now?" Aphrodite said.

Harry and Severus shared a look and nodded at each other.

"Yeah. Let's open presents." Severus replied, walking further into the room and lead Harry over to the couch and helped him plop down.

"Well, I comfortable here. So you guys can do all the heavy lifting." Harry told them, putting his feet up.

Severus raised an eyebrow and looked at his husband like he had six heads.

"What are you talking about? What heavy lifting? These presents don't weight that much. You put feather light charms on them so they wouldn't be able to try to guess what they were by the weight." He said walking over to the christmas tree.

"Do you want me to get cranky?" Harry asked them.

"No!" They all replied quickly.

"Then get on with it." Harry said, looking at his family from his perch on the couch.

Not wanting a cranky Harry on christmas, Severus waved his wand and the presents sorted themselves into 6 piles. One for Harry, one for Severus, one for Aphrodite, one for Lily, one for the baby, and one for the presents they were going to exchange at the Weasleys.

The twins plopped down by their respective piles, waiting for the go ahead from their fathers to start ripping them opened.

Severus levitated Harry's pile over to him and placed it on the couch beside the pregnant man. He moved his own pile to the floor in front of the couch and sat down by his sitting husband.

"Alright. Started opening them before you girls explode." Severus said.

The girls didn't need to be told twice, and started ripping the paper off their first present. Once it was unwrapped, they moved on to the next one. After a few minutes all their presents were unwrapped and they finally look at what they got and who it was from.

They received clothes, books, lotion and perfume (made by Severus, of course) in their favorite scents. They also got an ipod touch. Harry and Severus had charmed it to work on magic, just like theirs, instead of electricity. They got nail polish and socks from Uncle Albus. They were the most outrageous colors and patterns anyone could imagine. And from Aunt Minne they got beautiful necklaces.

After all their presents were opened the girls moved on to open their stockings. In their stockings they found a variety of candy (Berty Botts Every Flavor Beans, Licorice Wands, Chocolate Frogs... ect.), more jewelry, broom matiencing kits for their new _Nimbus 3018_s they got for their birthday, itunes gift cards for their ipods and a few gallons.

When the girls were done, they cleaned up the discarded wrapping paper and threw it in the trash can. They walked over to their fathers and thanked them for their wonderful presents. They went to take their new things upstairs to their rooms and play until breakfast, leaving their fathers alone.

"They left us alone." Harry said as he watched the twins leave the room and head towards the stair case.

Severus followed his gaze as the two girls ascended up the stairs.

"They probably didn't want to see us all lovey dovey." Severus replied.

He picked up a present from Harry's pile and handed it to him. It was a small box wrapped in slytherin green wrapping paper with a gryffindor red bow.

"Here. This one is from me. Open it." Severus said.

Harry took the present from his husband and placed it on his lap. He pulled the bow off and ripped off the wrapping paper. It was a jewelery box. Harry opened the lid and gasped.

"Oh my god!" He said looking up at Severus with wide, tear filled eyes. "It's beautiful."

Inside the jewelery box was gold 'L' necklace. The inside of the L were alternating diamonds, emeralds, and rubies. It wasn't new, but it was taken care of.

"It was your mother's." Severus said when Harry didn't say anything else. "I gave it to her for her 16th birthday. I gave it to her the summer before we had our falling out."

He shock his head, trying to forget all the bad memories.

"That night I went to your house, the night she died. After I finally accepted she was dead, I took it off her before I left. I can't believe she still wore it. After everything that happened between us, she still wore that necklace. I took it so I could have something to remember her by. And now I'm giving it to you. You deserve something to remember her by."

Harry stared at him with a smile on his face, his eyes filled with tears, some spilling and rolling down his face.

"Severus... It's..." He began but could find words to describe how the necklace made him feel.

"You do like it don't you?" Severus asked him, suddenly nervous about his choice in present. "Cause I mean if you don't I can always get you something else."

Harry looked at his husband with a shocked expression.

"What are you talking about? Of course I love it. It's beautiful, and the fact that it's was my mom's make it one of the best presents you have ever given me. But the fact that your giving this to me after all the years you've kept it... I love you Severus." Harry said.

He leaned in and softly kissed Severus on the lips. Severus smiled into the kiss and kissed him back.

Harry pulled away and rubbed his nose against Severus'.

"I'm glad you like your present." Severus said.

"Okay, now it's your turn." Harry said.

He reached into his sleeve for his wand. He waved it and gently levitated a large box towards Severus. The sliver and gold wrapped present landed gently in Severus' lap.

"There's my present to you. Open it." Harry said. "I hope you like it."

"But be careful, it's fragile." Harry added.

Severus, carefully, began opening his gift. He untied the ribbon and gently pulled the paper from the box. He moved the paper aside and opened the box. He look at the contents and gasped.

"Oh my gosh! Is this...?" Severus asked, completely and utterly shocked.

The box contained items harvest from a Basilisk. It included fangs, vials of venom and blood, skin and scales.

"Yep. I hope you like it." Harry said, nervously chewing on his bottom lip.

"I love it. But where did you find a basilisk?" Severus asked his husband, looking at his gift in wonder, amazement, and curiosity.

"Well, remember in my second year when all those people were petrified and the writing on the walls saying that the chamber of secrets was opened? Well, the chamber of secrets is real and that monster that lived there was a basilisk. And I killed it. I guess the chamber has a preservation charm on it. I went down the other day, for old times sake, and boom! There it was, just like the day I killed it. So I decided it would be a great gift for you." Harry explained.

Severus looked at his husband with adoration.

"I love you so much right now. " Severus said, kissing Harry on the lips.

"I'm glad you like it." Harry said.

Severus moved his present to the side and gently set it on the coffee table and picked up another present.

The two men finished opening their presents and moved on to the pile of presents for their unborn daughter.

They got adorable onsies in a variety of colors, along with adorable outfits, socks and a mini set of black robes.

Harry held up the set of robes and laughed.

"Aw Sev, our daughter can be just like you." He said with a laugh.

"I don't see what is so wrong with that. I happen to like the robes are quiet acceptable." Severus replied, picking up another present.

"Nothing is wrong with that sweetie. I happen to like the way you dress. You could do with robes that have less buttons, but none the less I still like them." Harry said. folding the set of robes and put them back in the box they came in. He picked up the box and placed on the open pile of presents.

They two men finished opening all the presents and cleaned up all the wrapping paper. Harry waved his wand and the presents disappeared to their room. Once the living room was cleaned up, Severus got up off the floor and turned towards his husband. He held out his hand and offered to help Harry up off the couch. Harry took his hand and was pulled up onto his feet.

Harry looked up at Severus once his feet were on the ground.

"Thank you, sevybear." He said.

"No problem, sweetie. I'm just doing my job as the best husband ever." Severus replied, wrapping his arms around Harry.

"I love you." Harry said.

"I love you, too." Severus replied.

Severus leaned in and pressed his lips to Harry's in a sweet, gentle kiss. Harry smiled into the kiss and kissed him back. His tongue traced Severus' bottom lip and was immediately granted entrance. Their tongues glided together in a passionate kiss. All the love they were feeling towards each other was expressed through their kiss. Severus' hands wandered over his husbands body while Harry's found their way into Severus' silky, smooth, black hair. Severus' hands found their way to Harry's firm ass and squeezed. Harry moaned into Severus' mouth.

Before they could get any further, they were interrupted. Again.

"Hey, when will break-EWWWW! Can't you guys quite being all over each other." Aphrodite asked her fathers while Lily made gagging noises beside her.

Harry and Severus separated and smiled at each other. They turned and looked at their daughters.

"No." Harry replied to her question.

Severus laughed at the expressions of the two girls.

"And to answer your half asked question, in a few minutes. Lets make our way to the dinning room and get ready for breakfast." Severus said.

And with that, the family of four made their way out of the living room and through to the dinning room. They walked into the room and walked over to their respective seats. As soon as they sat down at the table the food appeared. The table was instantly covered in delicious breakfast foods and pastries. The four of them dung in and ate until they felt they were going to explode. When they were done they folded their napkins and placed them on their empty, dirty plates.

"That was delicious." Lily said.

Harry sat back in his chair and placed his hands on his distended belly.

"I'm stuffed. I feel like I just at a horse as big as Hagrid." He said, rubbing soothing circles on his stomach.

"I happen to agree. I don't like I'll be able to eat again until next week." Severus said.

"Me too." Aphrodite agreed.

"Lets take this to the living room so we can be comfy and relax." Harry suggested and he scooted his chair away from the table so he could get up.

"I like that idea." Lily said mimicking her father's actions and standing up.

"Me too." Aphrodite said getting up as well.

"Alright then lets retire to the living room." Severus said as he got up from his seat.

He pushed in his chair and made his way over to Harry. He extended his hand to his husband and helped him up. Then the four of them made their way to the living room for some family bonding before they had to get ready for the 'Weasley Christmas Extravaganza'.

"Lily. Aphrodite. Will you girls hurry up!" Harry yelled up the stairs.

"We're going to be late." Severus yelled.

A few seconds after hearing their fathers' yells the twins made their way down the stairs.

"I see you finally graced us with your presence." Severus commented.

"What took you so long?" Harry asked

"We had to do our hair." Aphrodite stated like it was obvious.

"Yeah, dad. It takes time to look this amazing." Lily added.

The two girls were dressed in knee-length, short sleeve, silk dresses. They were the exact same dress except Lily's was Slytherin green and Aphrodite's was Gryffindor red.

Harry and Severus rolled their eyes at their daughters antics.

"Yes, you look very lovely. Now can we go now? My feet are killing me." Harry complained.

"Yes, lets go." Severus said.

The four of them walked from the stairs to the living room. They walked over to the fire-place. Severus grabbed the pot of floo powder off the mantle.

"Alright you girls go first and your dad and I will follow." Severus said.

The girls nodded and took a handful of floo powder. The two of them stepped into the fire place.

"The Burrow." They said at the same time and threw their powder into fire.

They disappeared into the green flames. Harry and Severus waited a few minutes to make sure the girls weren't still in the fire place.

"Alright, our turn." Harry said, eyeing the fire place nervously.

Severus was easily worried by Harry's expression. He wrapped his arms around his husband.

"What's wrong, sweetie? If you don't want to floo we can apperate." Severus said.

Harry was still looking at the fire place and his eyes filled with tears. His behavior was worrying Severus to no end.

"What wrong, Harry. You can tell me anything, honey." Severus said, trying to comfort his distressed husband.

"I don't think I'm going to fit in the floo. I'm too huge and gigantic." Harry sobbed burring his head in Severus' chest.

Severus tightened his arms around Harry.

"Ssshhh, Harry. Your not gigantic, or huge." He said in a calming voice.

"Yes I am. Look at me, I'm fat and hideous. You must be so disgusted by me. How can you still be with me when I look like this." Harry said, sobbing harder.

"Harry James Potter, don't you EVER say anything like that about yourself ever." Severus said in his stern 'I'm right you wrong' teacher voice.

"You know it's true Severus." Harry said, tears still flowing down his cheeks.

"C'mon, Harry," Severus said gently. "Don't cry, please. You're beautiful."

"Stop lying to me! That's not really what you think!"

"Sweetie, listen to me. You are beautiful. There's nothing sexier than seeing you pregnant with my child." Severus said quietly.

"Really?" Harry asked quietly, his eyes wide and his lip trembling.

"Really." Severus said kissing away the remaining tears on Harry's face. "I love you."

Harry sniffled and snuggled deeper into Severus' arms.

"I love you, too." He replied.

They stood there for a few more minutes, just holding each other and relishing in the silence.

Severus kissed the top of Harry's head, and looked down at his husband.

"Are you ready to go. They're probably waiting for us. Any longer and they might send out a search party." Severus said.

"You're right." Harry laughed and nodded.

"But can we apperate instead of flooing?" He asked, nerviously.

"Anything you want, baby." Severus said.

He tightened his hold on Harry.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yep." Harry replied, snuggling onto Severus' embrace.

Severus smiled and with a pop they disappeared from their manor.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP SSHPSS

And with a pop, they appeared in the middle of the Weasley's yard.

"We're here sweetie. Are you alright?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, just a little nauses." He replied, looking a little green.

Severus reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled an anti-nausea potion. He handed it to Harry. He took it and greedily drank it. Once it was gone he handed the empty vial to Severus.

"Feel better sweetie?" Severus asked as he put the empty vial in his coat pocket.

"A little. " He said.

Severus smiled at his husband and offered him his hand.

"Ready to go in and be mobbed?" Severus asked him.

Harry took his hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Aright, let's go." He said looking at Severus.

The two men walked hand in hand acrossed the lawn and up to the front door of the house. They walked up to the door and went to knock. Before they could knock, the door flew opened.

"There you two are." Molly said. "We were worried sick about you two. What happened to flooing over. We've been waiting for you."

She stepped outside and enveloped Harry in a big hug.

"Oh Harry. How are you feeling sweetie?" She asked him.

"I'm great. You know a little tired but I'm good." He replied as he pulled away.

"That's good sweetie." She said to him with a smile.

"I hope you taking good care of our Harry, Severus." Molly said as she enveloped the snarky man in a big hug, much to the man's annoyance.

"Of course I am Molly." He replied to her as the hug finally ended.

"Good. Good. He deserves the best. Especially when he's carrying my granddaughter." She replied as she ushered them inside the house.

They walked through the house and into the crowed living room. Everyone in the family, and everyone that was considered family was room had been magically extended to fit everyone comfortable. The guests consisted of Charlie and his boyfriend Carmine, Bill and a pregnant Fleur with their two children Caleb and Cecilla, Percy and his wife Penelope, Fred ans his wife Elizabeth with their daughter Rachel, George and his wife Samantha and their son Carson, Ron and a heavily pregnant Hermione and their two children Hugo and Rose, Ginny and Dean and their two kids Hazel and Anderson, and Draco and his wife Aubree and their son Scorpius. And of course Severus, Harry, Aphrodite, Lily, and Arthur and Molly.

_31 people in one house for hours on end, Merlin help us! _Severus thought.

For the next few hours, everyone mingled and chatted and caught up with each other. They talked about their lives, kids, work, and other things that have happened in their lives since they saw each other.

Around 6:30 pm Molly's voice could be heard from the kitchen.

"DINNER!" She yelled.

All 31 of the guests made their way into the dinning room and found a chair. The extended table was covered in a variety of delicious foods.

All of them sat around the table, eating and chatting. Well, everyone except Harry. He sat at the table pushing his food around with his fork and his other hand was rubbing soothing circles on his stomach.

Taking a break from talking, Hermione glanced over at her best friend. When she noticed his behavior she became concerned.

"Harry, are you okay?" She asked him.

He didn't reply, he just kept playing with his food.

"Harry." She said a little louder, but not loud enough to draw everyone's attention.

He looked at her startled.

"Huh, oh Hermione what's the matter?" He asked her.

"Nothing. What's the matter with you?" She asked him with concern evident in her voice.

"Nothing. I'm fine." He said, with a forced smile.

"Harry, I'm one of your best friends please don't lie to me. I know something is wrong. You havent eaten hardly anything. What's wrong?" She asked, again.

Harry sighed and set his fork down. This action attracted the attention of his husband, who was sitting on his other side.

Harry looked at Hermione.

"I'm fine. Really Hermione, I just don't feel all to well." He replied.

Severus decided to enter the conversation.

"What's wrong, Harry? Are you nauses? Does anything hurt?" He asked quietly, in a gentle, concerned voice.

"I just don't feel to well. Nothing hurts, and yes I'm a little nauses. Do you have another anti-nausia potion?" Harry asked, looking up at his husband with a slightly green face and wide eyes.

See the expression on his husband's face, Severus hurriedly reached into his pocket and pulled out the vile of anti-nausia potion. He discretely passed it to his husband under the table. Harry took the vial from Severus and looked around. Noticing everyone was occupied with the food of conversation, He quickly lifted the potion and downed it in one go. He quickly moved the empty vial back under the table and handed it back to Severus, who placed it back in his pocket.

Severus looked over at his husband.

"Do you feel better, Sweetie?" He asked in gentle voice.

"Yeah, Thanks baby." He replied, looking up at Severus with a smile.

"No problem sweetie." Severus replied.

"I love you." Harry said.

"I love you, too." Severus replied and leaned over and placed a soft, quick kiss on Harry's lips.

This public display of affection caught the attention of the whole room.

"Awww." said the entire adult female population of the room.

"You guys are so cute." Hermione said.

Harry blushed and Severus grumble "I'm not cute."

"Yeah you guys are adorable." Said Fleur (imagine there's a french accent).

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Once everyone was done saying how cute and adorable Harry and Severus were, they got back to eating their delicious christmas meal.

When everyone was done eating, Molly cleared the table, put away the leftovers, and spelled the dishes to start cleaning themselves.

Everyone made their way to the living room to start opening presents.

Everyone went over to the tree to get the presents they brought and handed them to their respective owners.

Molly cried when she opened the apron with the entire family on it with 'Weasley's Rule' on it from Severus and Harry.

Some of the other gifts were books, clothes, toys, ect.

All the pregnant individuals received at least one gift related to their unborn child. Fleur received a beautiful set of animal bath towels (They were perfect for either gender since she wasn't far along enough to know yet), which included a dragon, a Hippogriff Hermione cried when she opened the picture book version of _Hogwarts A History_ which was still her favorite book - for her unborn daughter.

"It's perfect. I love it." She sobbed as she hugged it to her chest.

And Harry received the cutest set of t-shirts. One was white and said 'I Love My Daddies' and the other was pink and said 'My Dads are Harry Potter and Severus Snape. That's right, you should be scared.' Everyone laughed when he opened them and showed them off.

After all the presents were opened and the wrapping paper banished, the guest mingled and the kids played with their presents.

After spending hours with each other, the guest started departing.

It was one of the best Christmases they every had as a family. At least that's what Harry thought as he and Severus carried their daughters-with feather light charms- outside and apperated home.

It was one of the best holidays they ever had.

**A/N: OMG! This chapter took almost 4 weeks to write... I hope you like it! Okay the next chapter is definitely going to be WAY shorter than this one. Now I'm going on vacation with my friend for a week and won't be able to update until I get back. I'm going to try and write the chapter before I leave that way as soon as I get back I can update. I'm leaving Sat. and will be gone for a week... See you next time. :)**

**P.S: Please review! They make me so happy! PLEASE review! :D **

**-A 3**


	15. Not a chapter SOPA is back!

MY DEAR DARLINGS THIS IS A WARNING!

I found this out from an author of a story!

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

shadowwriter329

g1rldraco7

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

InuYoiushi

Ryoucutie4ever

puffin

PinkandYellowKlaineBunnies


	16. Chapter 14

**A/N: WOOT WOO! Chapter 14! I'm sorry for the delay, but FINALLY here it is. It's not as long as last chapter-Thank God! That took me 4EVER to write. I hope y'all enjoy it! Please review!**

**Enjoy! :D **

The fireplace in the living room flared and green flames appeared, signaling to the occupant of the room that someone was about to come through.

Harry was sitting on the couch, his feet propped up on pillows on the other side of the couch. He was reading a book and sipping a cup of his favorite tea.

As soon as the fire flared he looked up and towards the fireplace.

"Lily! Aphrodite! Your friends are coming through." He yelled up the stairs.

The twins came rushing down the stairs just as 4 eleven year olds came tumbling out of the fireplace. They landed in a pile on the floor, covered in soot.

Harry turned away from this book and looked at the pile of his daughters' friends, and laughed.

"Are you girls okay?" He asked them.

The four girls looked up with ash covered faces.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." Ivy replied.

"I'm okay." Joryden said.

"I'm good." Erin replied.

"Yeah, I'm good." Lauren said.

Harry laughed and waved his wand at them and the ash covering their faces and clothes disappeared.

"Thank you sir." They replied as they got up and straightened their clothes.

Before Harry could reply, Lily and Aphrodite walked into the room. The girls ran to their respective friends and hugged them and then they exchanged and hugged the other's friends (since they all hung out in the library and around the grounds Lily and Aphrodite became friends with each other's friends).

After they hugged and said Hello to each other Lily and Aph looked at Harry.

"Dad, can we go hang out now?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, just clean up after yourselves, and don't go into the basement, your father is making potions for Aunt Poppy." Harry said looking back at his book.

"Yes Dad." Aphrodite replied.

"Okay, you girls have fun." He said, turning the page in his book.

The 4 girls followed Aph and Lily to their respective bedrooms and they hung out for a few hours.

Around lunch time Dobby popped into the upstairs sitting room where the girls were sitting and bowed so low his nose touched the ground and his ears flopped down over his head.

"Mistresses Lily and Aphrodite, Master Harry sent Dobby to see if you girls were hungry? Can Dobby bring you girls anything?" Dobby asked.

The girls looked at each other and nodded.

"Yes Dobby, could you bring us a plate of sandwiches and some pumpkin juice, please?" Lily asked him.

"Oh and can you bring us some of the cookies we made the other day with some milk?" Aphrodite asked him.

"Of course Mistresses and their lovely friends." He said and popped out.

"Oh that reminds me. The other day we baked cookies and..." Lily said and started to laugh, hard. She looked at Aphrodite for help in finishing what she was going to say.

"We got into a flower fight!" Aph said laughing. "Oh my God! you should have seen father covered head to toe in flower...it was soooo funny."

The twins four friends laughed, imagining 'Big, Bad, Scary, vicious Professor Snape' covered in flour.

"I wish I could have seen that." Erin said, laughing.

"Oh me too." Ivy added.

A light bulb went off in Aphrodite's head.

'Of course the pictures.' She thought.

"You can." She said.

"What do you mean?" Joryden asked.

"Yeah how can we see him covered in flour?" Lauren asked her friend. "You're not going to go down to the basement and dump a bag of flour on your father's head are we? Cuz if you are, I'm out. I'd like to live a little longer than 11 years."

Lily and Aphrodite laughed.

"No we're not dumping flour on my father's head. Dobby took pictures of the fight and after lunch we'll show them to you guys." Aphrodite said.

"Okay." They replied.

Dobby popped back in with the platter of sandwiches and cookies and the pitcher of pumpkin juice. He set them on the table in front of them.

"Is there anything else Dobby can do for you ladies?" He asked.

"Yes, do you know where the pictures of the flour fight are?" Lily asked him as she took a sandwich.

"Oh yes mistresses, They are in Master Harry and Master Severus' bedroom." He replied

"Do you know where they are?" Aphrodite asked him.

"No. Master Harry just told me to place them on his nightstand. When I went in to dust this morning they weren't there, You will have to ask him." Dobby answered.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"No, thank you Dobby." They replied and he popped away.

The girls ate and drank until their little stomaches were full. The girls wiped their mouths and hands on napkins and got up. The walked down the stairs and into the living room ready to ask Harry for the location of the pictures.

They walked into the living room and saw Harry eating an ice cream sundae. Only it wasn't an ordinary sundae it was topped with gummy worms, sardines, anchovies, pepperoni and pickle slices.

(Yay, pregnancy cravings...lol)

Trying to hide their grimaces at the concoction, the six girls walked up to the couch Harry was sitting on.

"Hey, girls. What do you want?" Harry asked with a mouth full of his ice cream sundae.

"Ummm... Can we look at the pictures of the flour fight that Dobby took?" Lily asked him.

Harry laughed as he thought about the pictures.

"Sure girls. Just don't tell your father I let you. There in my nightstand, top drawer." Harry said.

"Okay, that you Daddy." The twins replied together.

"Thank you mister Potter-Snape." The four other girls replied.

"Your welcome girls." He said with a smile. "If I were you I'd hurry before Severus comes up from his lab."

"Of course we wouldn't want him to know." Lily said with a wink towards Harry.

The six of them made their way back up stairs and into Harry and Severus' room.

The twins' friends gasped as they entered the room of the Potter-Snape men. The room was a soft green color and the drapes on either side of the 3 windows were white. The large bed in the middle of the back wall was covered in black silk and silver, gold, red, and green throw pillows.

"Wow, I'm shocked." Lauren said.

"Me too." Joryden added.

"Yeah, I pictured it a little more black." Ivy said.

"I never in a million years would have thought that Professor Snape didn't live in a black bedroom." Erin commented.

The twins laughed and the six girls traveled deeper into the room. They walked over to Harry's side of the bed and over to his nightstand. They opened the drawer and there were the stack of pictures, sitting right next to a large bottle of lube. (lol! Sorry guys but I HAD to put that in here :P ) The girls blushed and quickly grabbed the pictures, shut the drawer and rushed from the room.

The ran down the hallway towards Lily's room-It's closer- and rushed inside. The six girls plopped down on the bed and grimaced. That bottle of lube ruined the mood and created some pretty nasty mental images in the innocent 11 yr. old minds.

"Ewwwwww." Erin was the first to break the silence that had fallen over the group upon entering the room.

"I agree with that." Ivy stated with a grimace.

"Me too." Joryden added.

"Me three...Ewwwww." Lauren said.

Lily and Aph laughed at their friends antics.

"You think this is bad? You only have horrible mental pictures, you didn't see them in action." Lily said, a look of disgust crossed her face as she remembered that day.

"What do you mean? What happened?" They asked.

Lily set about telling their friends of the worst day of their childhood. The day that scared her and Aph forever.

************FLASHBACK************

_It was middle of the night and Aphrodite and Lily were sound asleep in their respective bedrooms. At least they were until they heard a moan and a Bang! _

_Both girls shot straight up in bed. They got out of bed and opened their doors. They peered out of their rooms into the hallway. They looked at each other with a silent question on their lips. Before either girl could voice their question they heard another sound. _

_It was a moan, followed by another moan and then a groan. _

_Aph and Lily looked at each other._

_"What is that?" Lily whispered to her twin._

_"I don't know. Maybe dad and father are hurt." Aph asked anxiously._

_"Oh my, we should see if they're okay." Lily said. _

_She and Aphrodite quietly made their way down the dark hallway and towards their fathers' bedroom. _

_As soon as they were in front of the closed door the knocked. They waited a few minutes, and didn't get a response. Unless you counted a moan and a groan as a response. They knocked again._

_"Dad, Father ? Are you guys okay?" They asked through the door. _

_Again they got no response besides a series of moans and groans. Worry clouded their minds and they decided to enter their parents bedroom to make sure they were okay. _

_Lily and Aphrodite quietly turned the door knob and pushed the door open. _

_"Dad? Father? Are you guys ok-" The rest of Lily's question caught in her throat as she took in what she and Aphrodite walked in on. _

_From what they could see-Thank God the lower halves of their bodies were covered by their bed sheet- Severus was on top of Harry, and he was doing something to him. From the noises that Harry was making it sounded like it hurt. _

_"Father, why are you hurting dad?" Aphrodite asked tears in her eyes at the idea that her father would hurt her dad. _

_Her question caused the two men who were so wrapped up in each other to realize they had guests. Severus and Harry immediately jumped apart and covered themselves better with the sheet._

_"Lily! Aphrodite! What on earth are you girls doing her in the middle of the night, you're supposed to be in bed?" Harry said. _

_"We were, but we were woken up by a moan and a bang!" Aphrodite said. _

_"Yeah, and we came to investigate." Lily said. _

_Before responding to the twins Harry turned to Severus. _

_"You didn't put up a silencing charm?" He asked._

_"I thought you did." Severus answered. _

_"Why didn't you guys knock instead of barging in here?" Severus asked. _

_"We did ." Lily said. _

_"You guys didn't answer and then we heard more moaning and groaning. We thought you were hurt, so we came in." Aphrodite said. _

_"And we were right. Father was hurting you dad." Lily said, tears filling her eyes at this statement. _

_Harry and Severus looked at each other. _

_"Sweetie, your father wasn't hurting me." Harry said gently. _

_"He wasn't?" Lily asked uncertain. _

_"Of course not. I would never hurt him." Severus said. _

_"Then why were you on top of him?" Aphrodite asked._

_"Yeah, and why was he making all those noises?" Lily asked._

_Harry and Severus shared a look. This was not how they wanted to tell their daughters about sex. _

************END FLASHBACK************

"And that turned into the most awkward conversation we have ever had." Lily finished.

"Ewwwwwwww, I'm so glade I'm not you." Ivy said.

"Oh me too." Agreed Lauren.

"You two must be scared for life." Erin said.

"I agree. If I ever saw my parents having sex, I think I'd have a mental break down." Joryden.

The four girls grimaced at the thought of walking in on their parents.

"Anyway, let's move on to something more enjoyable." Lily said.

"Yeah, here are the picture form the flour fight." Aphrodite said as she picked up the stack of pictures, and she and Lily showed the other four girls.

They all laughed.

"Oh my God! Your father looks like an actual human instead of and angry person." Erin said, laughing at the pictures of Severus covered in flour.

"Is that so?" Said a stern voice that had four of them shaking in their seats and two of them trying not to laugh.

The girls whipped their heads around to find Harry and Severus standing in the doorway. Harry was trying not to laugh and Severus face was blank as he crossed his arms across his chest, waiting for a response.

"Of course not, Professor." They four girls said at the same, all four of them were shaking in their seats, hoping that Severus wouldn't kill them, cut them up and then use them as potion ingredients.

Severus stayed like that for a few more seconds before his expression faltered and he laughed.

"Come on girls, Dinner's ready." He said.

Six "Yes sir"s followed.

He and Harry were almost out of the room when Severus turned back around.

"Oh girls, mention those pictures to anyone and your going to have and very long and horrible school year. Is that clear?" He asked in a menacing tone.

"Yes sir." They replied.

Severus and Harry walked out of the room and down to the dinning room for dinner.

Once they were alone again, Erin turned to Lily and Aphrodite and said:

"Your father's scary."

The twins smiled at each other.

"We know." They said.

And with that the twins lead their frightened friends down stairs and to the dinning room for a quiet and awkward dinner.

**A/N: WOO! End of chapter! Sorry it took so long :( I promise it won't take that long for a chapter again! Please review! It would make me happy. :P**

**P.S: I don't have many more ideas for what the twins should get into so if you guys have anything you want to see or something that just popped into your head when you read this please tell me in a review... Thank you!**

**Until next time...**

**-A 3**


	17. Chapter 15

**A/N: Woo Hoo! Chapter 15! Thank you to everyone who gave me ideas :) I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'd like to thank ****10XxZessxX ****and ****1Slythindorgirl1**** for ideas for this chapter... Thank You :) Please review! :)**

**Enjoy :P **

After dinner, Lily, Aph, Ivy, Joryden, Erin and Lauren made their way up to Aphrodite's room.

"That was the most awkward dinner I've ever had." Lauren said, breaking the silence between the six girls as they lounged on the bed.

"Yea, your father is scary." Erin said.

"Yeah one minute he's big, bad, and scary and then he's all polite 'Please pass me the salt'. It's unnerving." Ivy said.

"Oh come on, he's not that bad. Once you get to know him he's a big, soft, cuddly teddy bear. Especially when he's around dad. Huh!" Aphrodite said, thinking about how her father really was, even when he was disgustingly romantic with Harry.

"We'll I can see why. God, your dad is gorgeous. Professor Dreamy..." Joryden said, dreamily.

Ivy, Lauren and Erin nodded in agreement with her.

Lily and Aphrodite shared a look.

"That's disgusting." Lily said, creeped out by the fact her friends thought her dad was hot.

"Yeah, really. Excuse us while we go throw up now." Aphrodite said.

"What do you want us to talk about? How about your father?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah, you know what they say about men with big noses..." Ivy said with a wink and a laugh.

"Ewwww!" Lily said.

"Yeah can we NOT talk about that. Like EVER!" Aphrodite requested, almost begging to change the subject.

"Okay. Okay, well stop." Lauren said, laughing.

"Good." Aphrodite and Lily said, Thankful their friends stopped talking about their fathers.

For the next few hours, the six girls chatted about cute guys, gossip going around Hogwarts, and other stuff girls talk about when their with their friends.

Around 11:30 pm (They didn't have a curfew on holidays), Harry came to the door of Aphrodite's room.

He knock lightly on the door.

"Come in." Aphrodite called.

He entered the room and sat down on the bed next to the six girls.

"You girls having fun?" He asked them.

"Oh yes." They replied.

"Okay, well it's almost midnight so it's time for bed." He said.

"Okay daddy, we'll go to bed." Lily said.

"Okay, good night girls." He said and kissing Aphrodite and Lily on the forehead.

"Good night, daddy." Lily and Aphrodite said.

"Good night, professor." Ivy, Joryden, Erin, and Lauren said.

Harry left the room and closed he door behind him.

"My God, he is sooooo dreamy." Erin said as he looked at the door Harry just exited.

Lauren, Ivy, and Joryden nodded in agreement.

Lily and Aphrodite shared a look and threw a pillow at their friends.

"If you four are done drooling at our dad, it's time for bed." Aphrodite said.

The six of them changed into their pajamas and brushed their teeth.

Ivy, and Joryden followed Lily to her room while Erin and Lauren climbed into bed with Aphrodite.

And with that the six girls went to sleep.

******* THE NEXT MORNING *******

Around 8 am, the six girls woke up and net in the hallway on the way down to the kitchen. Once they arrived at the kitchen, they saw it was already occupied by Severus and Harry.

'Now they get to see the love birds in their natural habitat.' Lily thought as she, Aphrodite and their friends watched the two men from the door way.

Harry and Severus were making breakfast. They were making waffles, bacon, eggs and toast. Harry was making the waffles and toast while Severus was making the eggs and bacon.

The entire time they were always touching each other and sharing love glances across the room. Once the bacon and eggs were done Severus placed the items of food on a plate and placed them on the kitchen table. He then moved to where Harry was standing monitoring the waffles. Severus came up behind his husband and wrapped his arms around him. Harry snuggled back into his embrace. Severus smiled and placed several kisses on Harry's neck, causing Ivy, Joryden, Lauren, Erin to let out a quiet 'awwwwww' at the couple's behavior and Lily and Aphrodite to 'gag'.

The two men were oblivious to the six girls standing in the doorway region, watching their every move.

Harry turned around in Severus' arms and smiled up at him.

"I love you." Harry said.

"I love you, too. " He said back to Harry.

"And I love you, too baby girl." He said in the direction of Harry's protruding stomach.

Harry giggled at his husband's actions and leaned up and kissed him on the tip of his large nose. Severus smiled in return and leaned down to kiss Harry. Harry smiled into the kiss and kissed him back. Harry moved his arms around Severus' neck as he deepened the kiss.

Having enough of watching their parents make-out session, Lily and Aphrodite cleared their throats and walked into the room followed close by their friends.

Severus and Harry broke apart at the sound of their daughters entrance.

"Good morning girls." Harry said, taking the last of the waffles out of the waffle iron and placing them with the rest on a plate.

Severus moved around him towards the toaster. He took the last of the toast out of the toaster and placed it on the table with the rest of the pieces.

"Good morning!" The girls replied as they sat down at the table.

"I hope your hungry, cause we make a lot." Harry said moving from the stove to the table and seating himself next to Severus.

"Oh we are." Lily said.

The eight of them passed the food around the table, until everyone had what they wanted. This process included the adorable, or disgustingly, sickeningly sweet, actions of Severus and Harry. 'Can you pass the toast, Sevvybear' and 'Here sweetie, oh can you pass me the orange juice babe.' and so on.

Half way through the meal:

"I don't know what you two were going on about. I think that your parents are adorable." Ivy said to Lily and Aphrodite.

" I agree, you guys are so cute." Erin said.

Lauren and Joryden nodded in agreement.

"Yeah but you don't have to live with them." Aphrodite said.

"Thank you, girls. I happen to think we're adorable too." Harry said, smiling at the girls.

"Well I for one am NOT cute or adorable." Severus grumbled around his coffee cup.

The others laughed and got back to their meal.

**A/N: And there you are. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you thought. Until next time...**

**-A3**

**P.S: Please keep the ideas comming, Thank you! :)**


	18. Chapter 16

**A/N: Woooooo, Chapter 16! I'm sorry this chapter took so long, with school and all it's hard to find time to write, but I'm trying. I'd like to thank all of you wo have reviewed and faved and followed... I love you guys, you are the best! :) Last chapter was the end of the holidays so Yay! They're back at Hogwarts. I would like to thank ****Desperately in Love with You**** for the idea for this chapter. Thank you! The usual disclaimers apply. I don't own anything... :( Anyway, I hope you enjoy... Please review. **

**Enjoy! :) **

The holidays were finally over and the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were back from break for another term. They were all excited to see their friends again and discuss their holidays, what they did, what they got for christmas and so on.

Those conversations mainly took place during breakfast and to the teachers' disapproval, during lessons. For being the first day back it went pretty well. Nothing major happened, until it was almost dinner time.

Lily and Aphrodite said good-bye to their friends and went down to visit Hagrid for a few hours until dinner.

The twins walked down to his house hand in hand talking and laughing.

They knocked on the door and waited for their giant friend to answer the door.

"Oh Lily! Aphrodite! Good to see ya girls. Come in." He said as he ushered the twins inside.

The twins entered the small hut and sat down. After closing the door, Hagrid proceeded to make them some tea. Once it was done he poured three cups and gave the twins two of the three cups. He sat down and they began to talk about their holidays.

"So Hagrid, how were your holidays?" Lily asked a she took a sip of her tea.

"Oh good ya know. Help the professors decorate the trees in the Great Hall, got rid of the slugs eating the cabbages, ya know all the fun stuff that goes along with being the grounds keepers. How was your holidays, girls?" He asked as he placed a plate of biscuits on the table.

"Oh it was soo much fun..." Aphrodite began.

She and Lily began to tell Hagrid all about their christmas holidays, from baking cookies, to christmas present, to hanging with their friends.

"Did ya get everything ya wanted for christmas?" He asked.

"Almost." The twins replied.

"What ya mean?"

"We'll we got what we wanted, well most of it." Lily said.

"But what we really wanted was a puppy. But father said no." Aphrodite said.

"Aww, really." He said, saddened by the looks on their faces.

"Well, I don't have any puppies but I got something closed to it." He said as he got up and walked over to the fireplace.

He proceeded to put on ovenmitts and reached into a cauldron that was hanging over a roaring fire. He reached in a pulled out a medium size, black egg. He set it on the table.

Lily and Aphrodite's eyes widened at the object.

"Hagrid, is that a dragon egg?" Aphrodite asked, having recognized it from one of her father's books.

"Yes it is. And I'm gonna give it to ya as a christmas present." He said grabbing a blanket and a basket.

He wrapped the egg in the blanket and gently placed it in the basket.

"Hagrid, if father said no to a dog he's definitely going to say no to a dragon." Aphrodite said.

"Oh that's okay, It's not gonna hatch for a while so you have time to warm the idea up to him." Hagrid said.

The twin shared a 'Yeah, when hell freezes over' look but said nothing.

"Well, thank you for the present Hagrid." Lily said.

"Yes thank you. If we want to hide it before dinner and father and dad find it we should leave now." Aphrodite added.

"Aright girls, I'll see ya at dinner." He said as he led them to the door.

They hugged him good-bye and with their basket they headed back up to the castle.

They headed to their parents' quarters, because obviously having a dragon in the dorms is NOT a good idea. Lucky for them, neither one of their dads were home so it was easy to bring in the basket and quickly head into Lily's room.

The girls sat on the bed with the egg and stared at it.

"Do you think it's going to hatch any time soon?" Lily asked

"I don't know." Aphrodite said. "But I hope not, we didn't tell father and dad yet."

Right after she said that, a cracking sound filled the room.

The twins looked at the egg and could see cracks starting to form in the shell.

"Oh my gods, it's hatching! Do we need to boil water get some clean towels?" Aphrodite asked.

Just then the front door opened and shut. The girls looked at each other.

"I hope not. Cause they're home." Lily said.

"Then what do we do?" Aphrodite asked in desperation.

"We need father's book on dragons. It has stuff about hatching dragons and what to feed them when they're born. It's called '_The 1001 Things You Didn't Know About Dragons and What To Do If You Have One'. _It's on the second shelf in the living room, can you got get it?" Lily asked.

"But what if they ask me what we need it for?" She asked.

"That we need it for a school paper." Lily said.

"School. Right. Okay here I go." She said quietly to herself.

Aphrodite opened the door and walked down the hall. She entered the living room and saw Harry and Severus snuggled up on Severus' favorite chair.

'Do those two every not touch each other for more than 5 seconds?' She thought.

"Hi daddy, father. How was your day?" She asked then as she casually made her way towards the book self on the wall.

The two men looked up and smiled at their daughter.

"Oh good sweetie, how was your day?" Harry asked.

"Oh it was good. After classes we went down to visit Hagrid and had some tea, ya know the usual." She replied as she walked up to the self and looked for the book they needed.

She started to panic when she couldn't find it.

Harry and Severus saw the look of panic cross her face.

"Do you need help, sweetie?" Severus asked.

"No I got it, but thanks." She said as she finally found the book.

"What do you need the book for sweetie?" Harry asked.

"Oh, uhhh for DADA homework. Got to get to it. Bye." She said as she rushed from the room.

Harry and Severus looked at each other.

"I thought you didn't assign homework?" Severus asked.

"I didn't." Harry said.

Severus got up and went to the bookshelf. He looked at all the books trying to figure out what book she took.

"What book did she take honey?" Harry asked.

" '_The 1001 Things You Didn't Know About Dragons and What To Do If You Have One'. _But why does she need a book about dragons?"

Just then they heard a roar coming from on of the girls rooms.

"Oh no.." Harry said looking at Severus.

"Then didn't..." Sev replied.

They rushed from the room and towards their daughter's room.

********* A FEW MINUTES BEFORE *****************

Aph rushed from the living room into her sister's room, closing the door quickly behind her.

Lily looked up at her sister's entrance.

"Did you get it?" She asked.

"Yes." Aph replied.

"Good, cause were gonna need it." Lily said as she moved from in front of the egg to show her sister what she ment. Where the egg once was was now a baby dragon.

Aph rushed towards it, placing the book down on the bed.

"Awww it's sooo cute. Do you think they'll let us keep it?" She said.

"I don't know. Maybe. If dad thinks it's cute father might have to agree with him, for his own good." She said, shuttering at the thought of a pissed off, hormonal Harry.

"I hope so." Aph said, petting the dragon.

"Hello sweetie, we're your mommies." Lily said.

"Hi baby, what do you want us to name you?" Aph asked.

As a reply the little dragon roared with all it's little might.

Lily and Aph shared a panicked look.

"No, sweetie. No noise or we'll get in trouble." Lily said trying to quiet the dragon.

************ Present time ****************

As Harry and Severus rushed down the hallway they heard another roar. It confirmed their suspicion that the noise was coming from Lily's room. They walked up to the door, and opened it. What they saw inside shocked them.

"OH MY GOD!"

**A/N: And there you have it folks, chapter 16! Yay! I'm soooooo sorry it was soo late but I am working on the next chapter and will hopefully have it up some time next week. I hoped you enjoyed. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! It's my birthday on friday, so it would make my day if you reviewed! **

**Love you guys,**

**A :)**


End file.
